The First Twins of Kohona
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: Kakashi and his wife Arohi have two beautiful twin daughters...what trouble do these two bring, and what do they have in store for themselves.AdventureHumorRomance. In process of being revised!
1. ch1 can't sleep alone

Note: I am in the process of rewriting these chapters, so they should be better then they had been before...I read through the first ones and realized how greatly my writing style has improved. So if you read past this chapter, which I hope people will, you'll find that some chapters have not been revised yet. Also I am going to shorten the progloge to less than 7 chapters, I know that's crazy, but most of the chapters are really short, like this one.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and characters, but we do own Kyten, Akari, and Arohi. Oh and Yori and Sheik who could forget them.

XXxxxXXXxxxxXXXX

The sound of crying could be heard throughout Kohona. "Kakashi it's your turn to check on the girls." Yawned a woman's voice, her head resting on her pillow.

"I did it last time." Kakashi moaned.

"No. I did." Arohi shoved her husband off the bed, her tiredness causing her to be harsh to her love. There was a subtle crash from Kakashi's limp body hitting the floor as hard as a rock.

"Ooowwww."

"Oh. Get over it."

Kakashi set his hand on the bed and used it to host himself to his feet.

In the next room two beds sat holding the 4-year-old twins of Kohona. "Alright which one of you's crying?" Moaned Kakashi. He shuffled over to the bed on the right. There laid a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes and gray hair with bright blue streaks. She lay there on her back looking straight into his eyes. "Well it's not you Kyten…so it's Akari." He wobbled over to the other bed, inside lay another beautiful girl with bright shining crimson eyes, and black hair. "What's wrong girl." Kakashi lifted her toward his face. He stared into her eyes trying to understand what is wrong. And also trying to see her next move by using the sharigan in his left eye. Akari stopped crying and looked at her father. "Just another bad dream sweety?", he recieved a small nod from his daughter. Kakashi sighed; he then set her back down on her bed. He started to walk away when she started crying again. "What now?" He whined.

He started back, but was stopped by his wife. Arohi walked over and grabbed both children the wandered back to their room. Kakashi just stared in wonderment.

After he had a snack, he entered his room and went to his side of the bed. Since he wasn't tired, Kakashi decided to read a book. He turned his light on low and went to sit in his sleeping place, but almost sat on his daughter…Kyten lay in his spot. Kakashi sighed, but in this sigh he found a since to laugh and smirk. The father swiped his book off the table and switched the light off. He shuffled to the living room, sat in a recliner, leaned back, activated the light, opened the book, and put if closer to his face.

For hours it was silent, in early morning Kakashi had fallen asleep on the recliner with the light on and his book resting on his lap left open. The tapping of someone's hand on the door broke the long silence, but Kakashi did not budge. Arohi woke immediately rushing to the door; she peeked through the peek hole. "Oh Lord Hokage." Arohi opened the door. "Welcome Lord Hokage, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see the girls and check on you two. Speaking of which, where is Kakashi?"

"Uh…come in and I'll find him." She raced into the den only to find her husband, a light left on, and a book set on Kakashi's lap. She shut off the light, closed the book setting it on the coffee table, and gently shaking Kakashi. "Wakey, wakey honey." She sang. "Lord Hokage is here."

Kakashi jerked awake. He rushed into their room and came out in a flash, dressed in his everyday outfit (his mask over his face, hitai-ate on covering his left eye.) "Where is he?"

"He's in the sitting room."

"Alright, please get changed and meet me in the there."

"Sure thing. He wants to see the girls."

"Of course he does." Kakashi sighed remembering his old sensei's love of children. "Ok I'll get 'em while you get changed and have something to eat." He suggested giving Arohi a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks hon." Arohi sighed slowly walking to the kitchen. Kakashi went to their room and to the bed. He stared at the sleeping girls and admired their peaceful faces, then shook his head to remind of what he was doing. He walked over and slipped his hands under Kyten's back lifting her to him, then he used his free hand to carefully lift Akari in the same manner. Both girls snuggled their father. Arohi tiptoed in and went to the closet, picking out her clothes; she then walked into the bathroom silently shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi had entered the sitting room, carefully handing Minato his first born child Kyten, who just began to wake up and decided to share at the Hokage, she giggled.

"Whom is this?" The 4th asked.

"Kyten." Kakashi breathed.

"Our first born" Arohi added, sneaking in behind her husband. Arohi has always been good at that, her skills were based around stealth, like most ninja, medical ninjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, she was never that good at genjutsu's.

"Are you Hokage?" Kyten interviewed in a sweet child like voice. Kyten Hatake was fairly social when it came to people that were friends of her parents and proved to be kind, although she's never been good with talking to boys her age, even though she's no where near the age to care about whether they like her or not.

"Yes I am."

Akari yawned and stretched her arms. She had been placed in a chair across from where Minato sat, glancing from face to face and freezing at Minato, she sighed, Akari Hatake wasn't a big fan of socializing, she preferred to just be with her friends, family, pets and no one else.

"Akari this is Lord Hokage." Kyten pounced off the Hokage's lap and skipped to Akari.

"Eh...not interested." Akari stated hopping off the chair and scampered to the kitchen.

Kakashi's mouth had dropped, as watch his daughter wander away. "I'm so sorry sensei, I didn't think she was going to do that." He apologized.

"No worries."

Suddenly, the ground shook with a loud boom. Kakashi, Arohi, and Minato raced to the window.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"I'm not sure, but you should get the girls to safety."

"Kakashi...I'll take care of the girls, you and Hokage-san go take care of whatever's out there." Arohi said grabbing Kyten's hand and reaching for Akari's.

Akari stared at Arohi's hand, in Akari's hands she held a nice red apple. "I have food at the moment."

Kakashi sighed, he picked up Akari, and handed her to his wife. Minato and Kakashi rushed out of the house.

While Kakashi and Minato headed to battle, the Hokage smirked saying. "Before we fight I just want you to know my wife just had our son."

Kakashi stared at him eyes wide. "Sensei, why didn't you tell me this at the apartment?!"

"It hadn't occurred to me." Right when Minato finished saiding this the two of them were thrown to the ground by an enormous amount of chakra. "KAKASHI, WE NEED TO GET IN THERE!"


	2. ch2 under attack

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Kyten cried sitting in a crossed-leg position on the bed.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, sweetie. Lord Hokage and daddy went...to fight whatever's shaking the ground out there."

"What's that noise?" Akari calmly asked. The noise Akari referred to was not the noise of the battle happening outside, but the noise of someone breaking the front door of their house in and then beginning to rumage around the place.

Arohi quickly closed the door and locked it. "Girls come here." The mother motioned for her daughters. Akari went to jump off the bed, but tripped on the ruffled covers. Falling on Kyten.

"Girls hurry." She rushed them. Kyten threw Akari off her. Causing Akari to go under the bed.

Under the bed Akari set her hand down on something hard and smooth. Grabbing it along with some type of cloth she shoved them into one of her dad's backpacks. While Akari was under there, the two intruders had managed to get into the room, when they did Kyten ran over to Arohi as fast as she could. Akari having still been under the bed didn't know the intruders had come in. She crawled out from under the bed only to be grabbed by one of the intruders. She yelp ed in pain.

"Mommy, Akari!" Kyten called out from behind Arohi.

"Kyten stay here." Arohi charged at the two strangers. Doing hand signs Arohi created a wall of chakra, halting at the wall she tossed kunia and shuriken in they became twice the size when they passed through the other side.

"So you want to hit your daughter." The teenage boy holding Akari held her in front of him.

"Ahhh, mommy!!" Akari cried kicking at the teen's chest.

An older man stepped out in front making one hand seal the weapons fell to their regular size dropping to the ground. "Quit fooling around…Kisame." The older man said.

"Ahh come on father why can't I have any fun." The younger one whined.

"Because we're here on a mission, not for your enjoyment, and let the baby go, we're here for Kakashi and Arohi Hatake."

"Yes sir." Kisame dropped Akari.

Akari dropped to the ground landing in a frog-like position, grabbing the backpack she dashed to Kyten.

"Here Kisame." Kisame's father handed him a large sword. "Your training starts here."

"Nice." Kisame snatched the sword, grinning to show his sharp teeth.

"Remember it doesn't cut it shaves." His father grinned.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." He began to charge at the three Hatake girls until a gray haired man jumped in the way tripping Kisame and sepperating the boy from the sword, by kicking the large sword a few feet away, then charging at his father throwing a handful of senbon. Kisame's father, Shi (she) blocked them with his kunia.

"Arohi…" The gray haired man winced at the fact of Shi's kunia piercing into his arm, when he had gotten too close.

"Uh Soon-" Arohi blinked.

"Leave I'll take care of them!" He snapped pushing Shi back. Shi and the gray hair began their fight, dodging and striking. Kisame sat up rubbing his head. "Dad you want help?"

"No. Get the little ones, it doesn't seem we're going to get our actually goals."

Kisame nodded and jumped to his feet rushing to the girls. Arohi stretched her arm out in front of Kisame causing him to flip backwards. "Stay away from my children, shark boy." Hissed Arohi.

Akari was scrambling in the closet, her nightmare the night before had similiar events in it and she felt it was best to grab a few things, while Kyten just watched what went on in the sunlit room. "Arohi someone is waiting for you right outside the village." The stranger warned.

"Who?"

"A Sanin, you'll know her when you see her."

Arohi finally understood, she moved her hands rapidly making hand signs and created a cage of vines and glass around Kisame. Jumping back to girls she picked them both up.

Akari shoved a few other things into backpack just in time, and Kyten continued to watch the two older men fight, she observed their moves memorizing them for future reference.

"Arohi go." The gray haired man snapped, glaring back at her with crimson eyes.

Arohi jumped out the window back first so the girls wouldn't get harmed by the impact of the glass. Akari fumbled with the backpack, trying to put it on, but it kept slipping, finally Kyten took it from her.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXX

Ok so at the moment this fanfiction is being revised, although some what slowly. When you go into the next chapter you will see some of this repeated, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm in the middle of revising this long story and trying to make it have less short chapters.....uh yeah....

_Sai.


	3. ch3 foes, friends, leaving

A/N: We finally figured out the ages at the moment Kakashi and Arohi are 20, Kyten and Akari 4, in future Kakashi and Arohi 36, Kyten and Akari 16. Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsue are 16. When we first meet Yori she is 4 and Kyten and Akari are 5, Sheik is 20 when we first meet him and 35 in future, Yori is 15 in future. Thanks to the people who reviewed we are very happy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and characters, but we do own Kyten, Akari, and Arohi. Oh and Yori and Sheik who could forget them.

* * *

"Girls hurry." She rushed them. Kyten threw Akari off her. Causing Akari to go under the bed. 

Under the bed Akari set her hand down on something hard and smooth. Grabbing it along with some type of cloth she shoved them into one of her dad's backpacks. She crawled out from under the bed only to be grabbed by some stranger. She yelped in pain.

"Mommy, Akari." Kyten called out from behind Arohi.

"Kyten stay here." Arohi charged at the 2 strangers. Doing hand signs Arohi created a wall of chakra, halting at the wall she tossed kunia and shuriken in they became twice the size.

"So you want to hit your daughter." The man holding Akari held her in front of him.

"Ahhh, mommy." Akari cried kicking at the man.

An older man stepped out in front making one hand seal the weapons fell to their regular size dropping to the ground. "Quit fooling around…Kisame." The older man said.

"Ahh come on father why can't I have any fun." The younger one whined.

"Too bad get over it. And let the baby go, we're here for Kakashi and Arohi Hatake."

Yes sir." Kisame dropped Akari. Akari dropped to the ground landing in a frog-like position, grabbing the backpack she dashed to Kyten. 

"Here Kisame." Kisame's father handed him a large sword. "Your training starts here."

"Nice." Kisame snatched the sword.

"Remember it doesn't cut it shaves." His father grinned.

Kisame began to charge at the 3 Hatake girls until a gray haired man jumped in the way tripping Kisame then charging at his father throwing some shuriken and kunia. Kisame's father, Shi (she) blocked them with his kunia.

"Arohi…" The gray haired man winced at the fact of Shi's kunia peircing into his arm.

"Uh Soon-" Arohi blinked.

"Leave I'll take care of them."

Shi and the gray hair man fought, dodging and striking. Kisame sat up rubbing his head. "Dad you want help?"

"No. Get the little girls and let's go."

Kisame jumped to his feet rushing to the girls. Arohi stretched her arm out in front of Kisame causing him to flip backwards.

"Stay away from my children, shark boy." Hissed Arohi.

Akari was scrambling in the closet while Kyten just watched what went on in the dark room. "Arohi someone is waiting for you right out side the village." The stranger warned.

"Whom?"

"A Sanin, you'll know her when you see her."

Arohi finally understood, she moved her hands rapidly making hand signs. She created a cage of vines and glass around Kisame. Jumping back to girls she grabbed them.

Akari shoved some scrolls and other things into the backpack. While Kyten watched the two older men fight. She observed their moves memorizing them for future reference.

"Arohi go." The gray haired man yelled.

Arohi jumped out the window back first so the girls wouldn't get harmed. Akari tried putting the backpack on but she kept letting of it. Kyten finally grabbed it for her.

* * *

it's short I know galwaydancer123 is out of state and I'm having trouble with the story, theninesiblings and I are disscusing things of the fanfic, but not really writing. 

So does anyone want to take a quess at who the stranger with _gray_ hair that's helping is(we own him to, so don't have to guess his name just who is he) and who is the _Sanin_ waiting out side the village?


	4. ch4 Unconsciousness

"Lord Hokage, what is happening?" Kakashi cried to the man he thought was still next to him. "Hokage?"

The 4th had disappeared. He then appeared next to Ebisu and Ibiki. "Get the younger Shinobi out of here, especially…" The 4th sighed. "Kakashi."

Ebisu stared at him in slight surprise. Ibiki protested. "But Kakashi is one of out best shinobi, why pull him out?"

"I don't want him to interfere." The Yondaime left.

Ebisu and Ibiki shared a glance and a shrug. "Let's go"

The two Jonin appeared by Kakashi. "Hatake, you're ordered to leave." Ebisu warned.

"What? Why?" The younger man protested.

"Hokage's orders. If you don't go peacefully we'll have to force you." Ibiki explained, yelling over the roar of the Kyubi.

"I'm not leaving." Kakashi scoffed.

Ibiki nodded at Ebisu. The two of them snagged the arms of Kakashi and began pulling him back. Kakashi barked and snapped protests against them, but they ignored. He almost got lose, but Ebisu grabbed his legs, Kakashi's kicks proven inferior to Ebisu and Ibiki.

The trio finally reached Kakashi's apartment, once they set him down he dashed for the stairs. "Not so fast." Barked Ibiki tripping Kakashi.

As Kakashi shut his eyes he saw images of Kyten and Akari, when he finally hit the ground his head smacked the hard wood floor knocking the boy unconscious. Kakashi saw a picture of Arohi just before he his unconsciousness.

Ebisu grabbed Kakashi's keys opening the door. He looked inside only to find the place torn apart, Ibiki looked in.

"Take him to the Hospital?" Ibiki suggested.

"Mmmhmm." Ebisu nodded.

Outside the village gated Arohi searched for Tsunade the Sanin she was told to be here. "Hey mommy. There's a letter addressed to you." Kyten cheered running to her.

"Oh thank you, honey." Arohi kindly took the note with a wide grin on her face. Opening it, it read.

Dear, Arohi Hatake.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you there at the Kohona gates, but I was held up ;) don't worry meet me in the "Village Hidden in the Stone" at the restraunt "Nii Gone" in 5 days. I'm looking forward to meeting the 3 of you.

Lady Tsunade (Queen of Slugs)

Arohi drowned in bewilderment. 'I can't believe this, Sooner the man that never lies…lied.'

"Mommy, something wrong?" Kyten asked tugging at her mother's dress.

"No, honey nothings wrong." Arohi looked around for a couple seconds. "Where is Akari?"

Kyten shrugged. Out of no where a gray haired man fell out of one of the trees with Akari in his hands and a grunt of pain escaping his mouth.

"Sooner." Arohi shouted in anger.

"Agh." Sooner moaned in pain, he released his arms from around Akari. Setting her to the side of him, he began to gently pull the senbon and kunia out of his arms. "Poison."

Sooner stated realizing that his arms were now poisoned one of the senbon had a liquid dripping form it.

"Aha, that was fun." Akari giggled.

Kisame jumped out of the bushes. "'Bout time we caught you."

"Well done Kisame. Let's get rid of the brute." Shi appeared beside Kisame.

Akari raced to Arohi for dear life. Sooner jumped to his feet only to lose his balance and fall back to the ground.

Kyten giggled, he grimaced at her painfully and then fell into unconsciousness from being whacked in the head by Kisame's 'Sameheda' (his sword).

"Why didn't it slice him in twos?" Kisame whined.

Shi rolled his eyes and began. "It doesn't cut it…"

"It shaves." Kisame added painfully.

Kyten found a sheriken on the ground next to Arohi's feet. Grabbing it she smiled. 'My first sheriken, cool.' She thought. She brought her arm back and threw it. "Bullseye." Kyten stated. As the sheriken stabs Kisame in the arm.

"Owwwww." Kisame jumped up and down.

"Idiot, you're gonna bleed to death." Shi snapped.

At the hospital Kakashi rested peacefully on a bed. Ibiki told a nurse. "Don't let him out for anything."

"Why isn't he a shinobi?" The nurse asked.

"Yes but its Hokage's orders." Ebisu sighed.

The 4th stood silent for he knew these were his last moments.

"Let me out." Kakashi rammed against the door. He began to bang wildly at the door.

The nurse in the hallway was terrified. Wounded Shinobi were rushed in, keep all doctors busy. As she wondered past Kakashi's door, she heard something heavy limply hit the floor. As terrified as she was she remembered Ibiki's words.

"Don't open this door for anything, he'll try anything and everything to get out."

Shikaku, (the medicine specialist and a Leaf Village Shinobi,) came in with several ninja behind him.

"Oh, Shikaku…um I was told not to open this door for any reason, but I heard something fall…so I'm worried."

"Heh…Kakashi in there?" Shikaku rubbed his head.


	5. ch5 caged

"Yes."

"Can't sorry all the Shinobi were told to leave him and the younger ninjas alone."

"Then what do we do?"

"Could get a Byakugan user to take a look, but other wise nothing. I've got to go." Shikaku wandered off.

Kisame recovered slightly and charged at Kyten and Arohi. Shi watched in amusement as his son failed each time he tried to kill. Baka, he's gonna get himself killed. Shi moved his eyes looking at the knocked out Sooner, then to where Akari once sat, to Kyten, Arohi, and Kisame, his eyes snapped back to where Akari sat. Where's the brat? He searched everywhere, when all of a sudden he was trapped in a cage of glass. What is this?

Akari popped out and stuck her tongue out at Shi. Akari stepped over to Sooner and poked him. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Sooner moaned. His eyes filtered slightly then shot open. He jumped to his feet, but the poison had fled through out his body. From his arms to his head. He fell painfully to the ground.

Kyten pounced to the side; she moved her hand to her head, without any thought of what to do, or how it happened. A tree shot from the ground and hit Kisame sending him flying.

Shi stepped back as Kisame flew towards him. The cage bars opened for a split second as Kisame fell in. Shi sat down closing his eyes and lowering his head. Kisame began kicking and banging on the glass cage.

"It's made out of chakra don't bother trying." Shi said.

"Mommy come here. Strangers hurt badly." Akari called.

"I'm coming." Arohi put Kyten on her back giving her a 'piggy back ride.'

Sooner moaned and groaned. Stupid poison! He thought.

As Arohi and Kyten approached them, Sooner tried to stand to show respect, but couldn't, his mind wasn't working correctly; the poison was still spreading.

"Stay seated before the poison makes you go mad." Arohi ordered.

Akari and Kyten skipped over to the glass cage. The two of them got into view of the trapped criminals. Akari stuck her little red tongue out and put both hands up to the side of her head wiggling her little fingers. Kyten stuck her pick little tongue out as well, then put her hands up and formed her fingers into peace signs.

Kisame glared at them and turned his back. Even thought Shi's eyes were closed he still knew what was happening and he smiled, chuckling slightly.


	6. ch6 meeting

Arohi healed Sooner's arms the best she could. Putting one of Sooner's arms around her neck she stood up. Arohi smiled at Sooner, Sooner sighed saying. "Sorry." Arohi shrugged.

Kyten and Akari raced over to Sooner and Arohi. "What now mommy?" Kyten asked.

"We're going for a little trip." Arohi simple said.

"Okay." The girls squeaked.

"Question first, who's the stranger?" Akari asked.

"Oh…well this is Sooner, your…uh father's…old friend." She stuttered.

Two days later…

Sooner sat up sore. The girls were asleep. Arohi in between the little ones, Kyten on the right and Akari on the left.

'Why am I so tired? We'll be in the Rock village by tonight and I'll be on my way back to the Akatsuki hideout.' He tried to stand, he just barely made it, moaning he stumbled forward.

"You should rest it's not even dawn." Arohi whispered.

Sooner turned his head quickly to look at her, his neck popped slightly. "Ahh" He quietly moaned.

Akari rolled over talking in her sleep. "Daddy come back, don't go."

Sooner chuckled. "Kids, you like having them?" They look a lot like you and Kakashi."

"They're lovely to have. If Akari had gray hair like you and Kakashi, you want to know who she'd look like?" Arohi slowly and carefully got up. She set two bags under the girls' heads.

Sooner looked down slightly. He grabbed a bag with some food in it.

"Hold on." Arohi sat him down.

"What?"

"You shouldn't work your arms so much."

Sooner sighed as Arohi fed him like child.

There was a giggle. Sooner looked behind Arohi.

Kyten sat where she once slept. A large smile planted on her face.

"Kyten please wake your sister and the we'll eat and be on our way." Arohi asked.

On their way, there were few detours, until some one snatched Kyten and Akari, then someone snatched Kyten and Akari, then someone shoved Sooner into a boulder, tying him there with chakra ropes.

Arohi attacked the first unfamiliar face she saw. The person she fought stabbed her in the gut, then slashed her arm with a sword.

The person began beating and fighting Arohi. Sooner did the best he could to get out, but failed.

"Akari what are you doing?" Kyten yelled.

Akari kicked the man that held her. Kyten got the idea and swung her legs and the hit the man.

"Haha, you kids are weak."

Arohi charged at the swordsman, she bit thumb and did a series of hand signs. A black tiger appeared.

"Attack girl." Arohi ordered.

They won; Arohi was all beat up and Sooner barley stood. Kyten and Akari helped them along the path they traveled.

The rain poured, drenching travelers. "How much further?" Arohi asked Sooner.

"Not far, just go over that ridge." Sooner began walking in a different direction.

"You're no going the rest of the way with us are you?"

"Nope, you ladies have a good trip. And besides I can't go in there I've got too many depts. That I can't pay off."

Arohi nodded. "I understand, girls give the man a hug good bye."

Kyten walked up and wrapped her small arms around him. Akari followed after. Kyten looked up and said. "Bye-bye Uncle Sooner."

Sooner looked shocked, he didn't say anything, he just walked off.

Akari waved tiredly, her black usually spiked hair was down soaked dripping water, the rain still fell. Kyten's gray hair was soaked her small pigtails drooping.

Arohi's black and blue hair was tied up in a ponytail that drooped. Her eyes weary and flittering to stay open. The cuts one her leaked out blood, the rain dripping in cleaning them out.

The girls watched as the man left into the dark woods only lit by the stars and moon, Sooner didn't look back, he just kept on going.

"Well girls let's get going." Arohi picked Kyten up and sung her on her back giving her a piggyback ride. Then she picked up Akari and carried her normal.

In the Rock village the family found a hotel to rest at. "Mommy are you okay, are you going to make it?" Kyten asked.

"Yes sweetie I'll be fine." Arohi patted Kyten on the back. "Akari what are you doing?"

Akari stood in the doorway, the door left open. She watched two other travelers enter their rooms.

The two travelers wore straw hats with streams of white cloth hanging down; they wore black cloaks with read clouds on them.

Akari watched them. One of them shot a look in her direction. Akari dodged into her family's room. 'Who are they?' She thought jumping on the bed next to Kyten.

"Girls stay here, I'm gonna get us some food, okay?" Arohi finished bandaging some wounds.

"Okay." The sisters said in unison.

Arohi left, locking the door.

Akari rolled off the bed and ran to the window, outside the window is a ledge that ran along the whole building. Akari opened the widow and climbed out.

"Akari what are you doing, come back." Kyten chased after her.

Akari and Kyten pressed their bodies against the wall. It was still dark and raining, nothing but Akari's shinning crimson eyes showed in the darkness of the night.

Akari scuttled to the window that belonged to the room next to theirs.

"Akari come back here. It's too wet to be climbing around."

"I'll be fine, sis." Akari kept going.

"Akari." Kyten said again.

Akari reached the window she poked her head up and looked in. Inside were two figures wearing black coats with red clouds. One of the figures had orange hair with peircings on his face. The other had blue hair with an origami flower in her hair.

The male, the orange head, looked at Akari, his eyes were red, and they had circles in them. He started moving towards her.

Akari's eyes widened, she stepped back, once more she stepped back, she fell off the ledge. She didn't scream she didn't do anything but fall.

The man that scared Akari ran towards the window now, he opened it.

Kyten ran over, she slipped on the wet ledge and slid off.

He closed the window and walked back to his bed.

Akari hit someone who just came out of the hotel. Kyten then fell on Akari.

"Shizune get these brats off me." The lady snapped.

Shizune helped them up. "What were you kids doing?"

"NOTHING." They said in unison, trying to hold back a laugh.

The lady they fell on stood up. She glared at them then looked at Kyten closed, the Akari. "What's your names?" She said sweetly.

"I'm Kyten and this is my twin sister Akari." Kyten introduced them.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Hatake." Akari said.

"Who are your parents?"

"Arohi and…" Kyten began.

"Kakashi." Akari butted in.

"Do you girls want something to eat?" Shizune asked.

"Our mom's getting us dinner." Kyten explained.

"Oh well can you take us to your room, we are supposed to meet with your mom." Tsunade said.

Akari nodded. "If you help one of us up, back onto the ledge then they can unlock the door."

"You go." Kyten elbowed Akari.

"Kay, but first can someone help me up?"

Shizune grabbed Akari and lifted her up.

"Thank you." Akari scrambled the rest of the way up.

Kyten pulled the two medic ninjas into the hotel leading them.

"Why did we just let a 4 year old go on a ledge?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"I don't know." Shizune whispered.

Akari looked back into the window with the two travelers in it. They weren't there but their things were. Akari pushed herself away and to her window; she climbed in.

Kyten sussecfully led them to the room the door was thankfully unlocked. They walked in. "Akari?"

"BOO!" Akari jumped out from behind the door, scaring her twin and the Shinobi with the door.

Kyten tackled Akari, when Akari got loose; she chased her around the room.

Tsunade and Shizune sat on the bed and watched the two girls. 'These girls hardly seem 4, they must take after their father a lot. I wonder what they'll be like when they are older!" Shizune thought.

"Sooner, where have you been, you're late." The Akatsuki leader, Pein snapped.

Sooner stood silently. After several moments. "Continue, please." Was all he said.

"I shall." Pein began. "The tails in the rock village has moved. I suggest that that we stay back. She has several other Shinobi traveling with her. Keep a low profile, but keep an eye on her. Zetsu be sure that no one gets to close."

"Yes sir." Zetsu's light half said.

Arohi opened the door; she had three Benton boxes. "I'm back, is everyone okay?"

"Yep." Kyten said.

Arohi removed her shoes, she noticed two extra pairs of shoes. Arohi cautiously walked out of the hall. "Lady Tsunade, how did you know where we staying?"

"Your daughters fell on me."

Arohi glared at them. "And just _how_ did that happen?"

Kyten looked at Akari. "It was Akari's fault."

Akari glared at Kyten. "I wouldn't have fallen if you destroyed me."

"Destroyed, do you mean distracted?" Arohi corrected.

"What mom said." Akari snapped.

"They were climbing on the ledge and fell." Shizune explained.

Arohi sighed. "Do you want something to eat?" Arohi asked.

"No we just ate." Shizune said. Tsunade watched Akari and Kyten glare at each other.

Sooner flopped down leaning against a wall, panting and moaning. The rain finally lifted and the Akatsuki meeting over.

"Sooner are you okay?" Konan asked walking over to him.

"I'm…" He winced. "Fine." Thankfully the Akatsuki coat covered his arms completely, even his fingertips were two inches away from the seam of the sleeves.


	7. ch7 Goodbye

"Konan?" Sooner lifted her chin up with a bloody finger.

"What happened to you?" Konan grabbed his hand.

"Nothing."

"Konan, let's go." Pein called for her.

"Hold on." She pushed his sleeve up to reveal blood stained bandages. She gave him the 'tell me now' look.

He looked down.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

Akari and Kyten lay on the bed 'sound asleep.'

"Lady Tsunade will you please, please take care of them for Kakashi and me." Arohi pleaded.

"We had this conversation 6 years ago with the 3rd and 4th it'll be fine." Tsunade smiled. "If anything happened, I'd take care of the girls that's what I promised."

Arohi sighed and stared at her girls. "I'll wait till tomorrow to say good-bye."

"Ok, question though are they a hand full?" Tsunade asked slightly worried.

"Um, well Kyten gets really hyper and talks nonsense, and she gets some what annoyed easily."

"And what about Akari?"

"She gets annoyed even easier, she's been 'trying' to pull pranks."

"Well nothing big." Tsunade said.

The next morning Kyten woke up to the sun breaching through the windows. "Mommy?" Kyten asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm in the bathroom." Arohi answered. "Please wake Akari up."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"She's not here." Kyten hopped off the bed she walked up to the table and shoved a dumpling in her mouth.

Arohi jumped out of the bathroom and ran over to the bed Akari and Kyten slept on. Arohi franticly looked around under the bed and under the covers. Arohi looked out the window. "Kyten do you know where she's at?"

Kyten looked on one of the tables. "Her backpacks are gone."

"On the roof." Arohi grabbed Kyten just as Kyten shoved some more dumplings in her mouth. Arohi jumped on the roof to find Akari lying there looking at the clouds. "Akari how'd you get up her?"

Akari pointed past Kyten. "A ladder."

"AROHI?" A male voice called.

Arohi spun around. "Sheik?" Arohi turned to the young Hatakes. "Come on girls."

Kyten grabbed Akari. "Kyten hold this please." Akari handed Kyten on of her bags.

"Kay." Kyten took it.

On the ground Arohi gave Sheik a big bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…uh…I forgot." Sheik said.

"Where's Takara?"  
"Fighting Kyuubi." Sheik looked up to see his 3-year-old daughter on his shoulders.

"Yuri." Arohi stated.

Kyten hopped down with Akari. "Uncle Sheik." They ran over and hugged him.

"Hey."

"Yuri." They cheered. Sheik set Yuri down, her blue hair was back in a pony and it bounced. Her large white eyes with blue swirls gleamed with joy.

Kyten and Akari ran over to her and sat in front of her.

"Can she speak yet, Uncle Sheik?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, nonsense." Sheik chuckled.

Arohi giggled. "Where are you headed?"

"Actually…I…honestly think I'm going with you." Sheik cluelessly said.

"Well we're going to Tsunade and Shizune's home."

Sheik shrugged. "We'll come with you."

The group left to Tsunade's. Once there, the 3 children were fed and put in a room to play in, while the 4 adults talked.

"You're leaving the girls here, where are you gonna go?" Sheik said.

"I'm not sure where I'm going I'm going to try and go back, but I don't know." Arohi stated.

"Ya could of left the girls with Takara and I."

"And me." Shizune corrected.

Sheik shrugged. "Whatever."

After several hours of chatting, arguing, and random things. Yuri hopped over to Sheik, her hands folded be hind her. When she reached Sheik, she held out one hand, opening her hand she grinned widely. "Can I keep it?"

Sheik looked at 'it.' "No…it's squished."

Yuri looked at her hand, shrugging and sighing she whipped her hand on Sheik's sleeve. "All gone." She skipped away.

The ladies made a strange face and then laughed at him.

Sighing Arohi stood. "I guess it's time." She walked by Sheik as he stood up to follow, but Tsunade grabbed his wrist. He sat back down.

"Kyten…Akari…come here, please." Arohi asked.

The girls came setting down the things they were playing with.

Arohi set her hands on Kyten's shoulders, kneeing so she was eye level with her daughters. "Kyten Hatake…you are the oldest, take care of your sister and train hard I know you will be a powerful Kunochi in the future. Your personality shows your strength and sense of caring. Take care of your sister and be safe." Arohi gave Kyten a large hug, she kissed Kyten's forehead. "I love you."

Arohi set her hands on Akari's shoulders. "Akari Hatake…you are the youngest, but don't take that wrong. I know you will become a powerful Kunochi as well. Your anger shows caring, sensitivity, and a love for your sister and friends, protect them and hold them dear." She hugged Akari and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Kyten looked at her mother, tears streamed down Arohi's face as she pulled the sisters into a family hug. "You two are sisters sense the day you were born and fore ever remember that."

"Mommy, what's wrong, what's going on?" Kyten asked.

"You two are staying with Miss Tsunade, please behave."

Akari frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't stay here." She hugged them again, she didn't want to let go. "Good-bye." She said forcing herself to let go and leave.

"MOM." They called going after, but they were stopped bye two people.

Sheik holding Akari and Tsunade holding Kyten.

The two girls struggled to run after their mom.

Yuri watched from around the corner with Shizune, Yuri didn't know how to feel, she was too young to understand.

And so ended the girls' life in Kohona. 

End of Prologue

* * *

review please, yep the last 7 chapters have just been a prologue amazing huh. Ah well next chapter hopfully coming soon. 


	8. ch8 Kohona

Kyten and Akari, now 16, jumped from tree to tree, making small talk.

"I can't wait to see Yuri again!" Akari said, flipping to another tree.

**Flashback**

'8 year old Akari and Kyten ran around the Rock village playing hide and seek tag with their teammate, Deidara. The girls had just become Jonin.

Akari looked behind her as she ran from Kyten, who had been it. Just as she turned to watch where she was going, she hit something, or more of someone.

Who ever she hit picked her up by the collar of her shirt, pulling the young Kunochi closer to his face. "You look familiar, brat." The person stated.

Akari opened her shining crimson eyes seeing the blue face of the boy that broke into her families house 4 years ago. "Nice sword!" Akari said as she kicked the older boy in the gut, she grabbed his sword which was two times her size and she drug it off.

Kisame ran after her pulling Itachi with him.

Kyten sighed. 'Great.' She ran after.

2 hours later they were still running after Akari.

A girl with blue hair, and white eyes with blue swirls ran next to Akari. "Whatcha doing?" The girl asked.

"Running from two S-class assassins that are trying to kill me." She said.

"Cool!" The girl slowed down, then she ran beside Kyten who was franticly trying to catch up with her sister. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to catch my sister." Kyten panted.

It took 30 more minutes before Kisame got his sword back.'

'Good times.' Akari thought.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in dad." Kyten said, following her younger sister.

****

Flashback

'Kyten and Akari sparred against each other. Kyten wrapped vines around Akari, she tightened the vines grip.

Akari smirked and faded away. Kyten was kicked from behind, as she skidded forward Kyten threw a 'Demon Wind Shuriken' at Akari.

Akari created a glass shield. "Ok, I think that's enough sparring for now." Akari flopped on her back, panting.

Kyten nodded. "I'll get some drinks." Kyten walked into the house.

She reached into the cabinet to get two glasses. As she reached up, an envelope fell from the roof of the cabinet. The gray haired girl grabbed it. "AKARI GET IN HERE."

Akari ran in. "What?"

"Look at this," She showed Akari the letter. "It's addressed to us."

"Open it."

Kyten opened the letter. She removed the papers, unfolding one of the papers she stuttered in shock. "I-it's my b-birth certificate."

Akari's eyes widened from behind her mask. "Then what's the other one?" Akari said taking it out of Kyten's hands. "It's mine."

"Isn't 'Kakashi Hatake' in your 'bingo book'?"

"Yeah, the 'Copy Cat Ninja' or "Sharingan Kakashi'. He's an ex-ANBU. I know more, but just don't feel like saying it all, why?"

"Because he's our dad."'

"I'm wanting to ask him some questions." Akari growled.

"Keep a low profile, we don't want to just jump back into his life."

"Yeah like coming at five a.m. ain't enough to just jump into someone's life."

"There it is…" Kyten began.

"The gates of Kohona." Akari finished.

The daughters of Kakashi Hatake stopped at the gate.

"Dang…these gates are huge!" Akari stated following Kyten to the gate guards table.

One of the guards (the one that was awake) has dark brown wild spiky hair and a bandage on his nose.

The other has a lighter brown hair, his bangs covering his right eye. His headband was a bandanna that covered the top of his head.

The spiky haired guard elbowed his partners right arm, his partner's (the one who was sleeping and resting his head on his right arm) arm fell as well as his head. His head slammed against the table. "KOTETSU."

He shouted his hand on his forehead.

Kotetsu pointed his index finger in front of them. Izumo looked where Kotetsu's finger was directing. When Izumo looked over, he smiled. The 2 girls in front of them had very amused looks in there eyes.

"Are you new here?" Kotetsu asked.

Kyten nodded.

"Here fill these papers out." Izumo handed them some forms.

* * *

Please review.


	9. ch9 reunited

. They took the papers and filled them out. They set them down at the same time. "Thanks." Izumo said reading them. "Your last name's 'Hatake', are you related to Kakashi Hatake?"

"Sure." The girls said at the same time, as they walked away. Akari looked back and starred a Izumo. 'He's kinda cute!' Akari thought.

Kyten smiled as she watched her sister. Then she broke Akari out of her daydream. "Let's ask someone where the Hokage is."

"Yeah, sure." Akari rubbed the back of her neck, it seems every Hatake did this.

Kyten walked up to a particular black haired woman. "Excuse me ma'am."

The lady turned around, she has red eyes similar to Akari's and long curly black hair. "Yes." The lady's eyes viewed Kyten's headband, the lady seemed to become cautious.

"Can you tell me where the Hokage tower is?"

"Um, yeah. Go straight until you reach 'Ichiraku' the turn right, you'll reach the Academy, just go straight to the large building." She said, 'Raidou, please be there.' She thought.

"Thank you." Kyten bowed slightly and walked off grabbing Akari.

The lady turned to see her boyfriend, he was giving her the 'that was interesting' look. "Ready Asuma?"

"Yep." Asuma nodded wrapping his arm around her as they began walking. "That girl looked ridiculously like Kakashi."

"A lot like him, that other girls mask looked like Kakashi's."

"Speaking of which, where is Kakashi?"

"I don't know."

Kakashi stirred in his sleep. He mumbled the words of "Let me go." ( dream) Images of Arohi, Kyten, and Akari flashed by. He saw his sensei fall to the ground, just as the smoke from his Chidori faded away, from his attempt to get out of the hospital. He shot up waking from his sleep, panting and sweating. 'It's been twelve years. I've been expecting a dream similar, but didn't expect it to be this bad.' He sighed and climbed out of bed.

Akari and Kyten arrived at the Hokage office, they knocked on the door. A man with tan hair and a burn scar running across the left side o his face down the left side of his neck and disappeared under his shirt and vest, opened the door. He moved to the side to allow the two strangers to enter. "Lord Hokage." He said catching the attention of his supior.

"Yes?" the Hokage turned from the paper he was writing on. The Hokage smiled as he saw the two girls standing in front of the door. He called Raidou to him. After a second Raidou disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'What was that all about?' Kyten asked herself.

After a few moments of silence, whips wrapped themselves around Kyten and Akari's arms and waste.

Akari and Kyten tensed, until the heard a familiar. The whips loosened and in front of the sisters appeared Yuri Anoriya, her hair back in a pony tail which could be used as a whip. Yuri pulled them into a gigantic hug. Her head hit Akari's mask. Yuri yanked the mask up and squeezed them.

Kakashi sat on his bed wearing all he needed but his Hitai-ate, vest, and shoes. He sat starring at his pictures that sat on his desk and head board. Speechless he rolled off the bed and reached under it pulling out a box, he opened it. The box held his old things. Reaching in he moved things around. 'Where's my ANBU mask and the sword dad gave me?' A knock at his door awoke him from his slumber. "Coming." He got up and ran toward the door. In front of him stood Raidou.

"Lord Hokage would like to see you." He said.

'That's strange.' Kakashi thought. 'This early in the morning?' Raidou bowed and left in a puff of smoke (yes he likes to do that!)

"Yuri!" Kyten and Akari squealed. The old time friend let go and stood in front of them giggling.

"I missed you!" She said.

'Whoa!' Akari thought. 'She's gotten tall.'

Kakashi ran through the village, just as he about passed Ichiraku Raman a hand reached out and grabbed him. 'Now what?' Kakashi grunted. In front of him appeared the green spandex suit of Gai.

"My eternal rival I challenge you."

'Not again.' Kakashi sulked. "Who's turn to chose?"

"Yours."

"How 'bout hide and seek." Kakashi smiled.

Gai slumped a little. "Alright a game of tracking."

"I'm it." Kakashi covered his one visible eye. Gai ran off. Kakashi uncovered his eye and continued to the Hokage tower. Kakashi reached the tower, he concentrated chakra into his feet and ran up the outside wall of the tower. When her reached the office he entered through the window, casually.

'That's an interesting entrance for and ex-ANBU.' Thought Kyten. 'So he must be Kakashi Hatake, dad.'

"Yuri will you please go back to the interrogation center." The 3rd asked.

"B-but." Yuri began.

"No buts." Yuri gave Kyten and Akari a big hug. "Bye-bye Uncle Kakashi." She skipped out.

"Kakashi will you show these girls around please?"

Kakashi nodded. Before he looked at the two girls Kyten pulled Akari's mask off and shoved it in her backpack. He turned to face them. 'Who are they?' Kakashi asked himself following them out.

Sandaime smiled as Raidou appeared beside him. "How long do you think it will take him to notice?" Sandaime asked.

"Notice what?"

Sandaime chuckled. "Those girls are his daughters."

"Oh…yeah." He paused. "That was Kyten and Akari?"

"Yes."

"So…where are you girls from?" Kakashi asked walking in between the girls.

"Born here, moved to Rock village at 4 years of age." Kyten answered.

'They look and sound somewhat like Arohi.' Kakashi thought pulling out his book.

Akari looked a the title of the book and growled. Kakashi looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You…you PERVERT." Akari shouted. Kyten shook her head.

"How can you read that…that crap around us." It was more a statement then a question.

Kakashi stopped walking, and pulled the book down a few inches. Akari stepped in front of him and glared, her arms across her chest.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're reading that crap around us?"

"I read it around everyone."

"Akari calm down." Kyten said.

"Can't we just…"

"No." Kyten cut her off.

Kakashi looked at both girls. Akari looked at Kakashi's book again. Kyten grabbed it before Akari could. Kakashi gaped. "Hey." Kyten rolled her eyes and took the book in both hands and tore it apart. "M-my book."

"Forget about it, Hatake." Akari snapped.

"M-my book." He repeated.

"Let's move we're holding up traffic and I know how bad Kyten gets in crowds." Akari said pulling them along.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his once book. 'Great that was the last copy in the store too.'

Kakashi showed them around the village, the only things he didn't show them were, the forest of death, memorial stone, ANBU head quarters, Uchiha and Hyuuga estate, and in side the academy.

* * *

Kakashi can be so dump sometimes, I know this fic is going by slowly, but I like putting alot of detail in. Please review


	10. ch10 settling in

Kakashi showed them around the village, the only things he didn't show them were, the forest of death, memorial stone, ANBU head quarters, Uchiha and Hyuuga estate, and in side the academy.

"Where's a good place to get an apartment?" Kyten asked, as they walked back to the Hokage tower.

"Depends what you want." Kakashi said, watching Akari pull out a book from her back pocket. 'A Bingo book? I guess she wants to know her opponents.'

Akari wrote something in one of the spaces, then scribbled a few things out. After a few minutes she put it back and walked on after Kakashi.

After a week, the girls had settled into their own apartment. As the girls lounged on the couch, Kyten sighed. "We need to go get jobs if we're gonna pay rent."

Akari got up, "Yeah, I think I say at the Academy. Maybe they need a teacher." She walked out the door leaving Kyten wondering.

'ooook…' Kyten thought. 'I'm finding something else; I don't do little kids.'

Akari skidded through the halls of the academy, looking for the room she was directed to go to. "209…209…how am I supposed to know where that is!?" She growled. Suddenly, the elusive room appeared in front of her. 'Oh, there we go!' Akari opened the door, uncovering the sound of screaming children.

Kyten looked up at the towering spires of the Interrogation building. "Well, the 3rd told me to come to Yuri for advice on a job, so here I am." She walked through the door to be greeted by a gray haired man.

The gray haired man looked dazed from what was seen of him. "Excuse me, where's Yuri Anoriya at?" Kyten asked.

The man smiled when he looked at her. "Hiya." He paused. "Sorry I thought you were Kakashi."

"_Uncle_ Sheik, what are you doing in the interrogation center?" Kyten asked. 'Well that shows how much he listens and how observant he is, and Great he's already mistaken me!'

"I work here, uh what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Yuri." She repeated.

"Job?"

"Uh, yeah how'd you know?"

"Yuri told me," He paused gazing past Kyten. "There aren't any openings…sorry."

Kyten shrugged. "That's ok I still have a whole village to go through." She waved. "Bye Sheik." Kyten walked out to the rising sun.

Iruka stood at the chalkboard trying to draw out some things about shuriken. The kids, of course, weren't listening. "Need help?" Akari asked the bewildered Iruka. He turned.

"Huh? Oh, well…" He glance nervously at the kids. "Yes, they just had snacks, but I need to know who you are."

"My name's Akari Hatake, I'm the new assistant."

"Oh, are you related to Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Akari pretended no to hear him and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Sit down and be quiet." She yelled in her loudest voice, the command boomed through the room into the kids heads and they sat down.

'I wish they'd listen to me that well.' Iruka thought jealously. Akari handed him the chalk with a triumphant smirk.

As the day drew on, Kyten searched everywhere for a job that suited her, finally she went seeking help at the Hokage tower.

When she entered, the two men from the gate were sitting there. "You again." The one called Kotetsu said standing up quickly.

Kyten ran over to where the two were sitting. "Aren't you supposed to be at the gate?"

Izumo waved his hand. "It depends…so why are you here anyway?"

She sighed. "Job." The brown haired man looked through papers in a filing cabinet. As he was about to say something, the curly haired women from earlier came rushing in. Kurenai screeched to a halt in front of the desk, taking no notice to Kyten. "Have you found an assistant sensei yet?" She panted.

Kotetsu pointed at the confused Hatake. "Right here."

"Thank you." Kurenai grabbed her half-gloved hand and ran out. "WAIT! What's an assist-" Kyten was cut off by the slammed door.

Akari pointed at the newly drawn diagram on the chalkboard. Iruka sat perturbed in a corner, still pouting about being out done earlier. "Ok now there are three kinds of Shuriken…" Akari began, but she was cut off by the bell, that promised freedom to the kids. The kids ran out talking.

Iruka growled and started shuffling out of the room. "Wait." Akari held his shoulder. "I'm really looking forward to watching you teach!"

Iruka's eyes widened. "Really?" Akari grinned widely and nodded her head. Iruka recalled being out done earlier. He frowned and looked down. "Thanks." He shuffled out leaving Akari in the class room alone, Akari shrugged and went to work on paper work.

Kurenai explained why she need an assistant sensei. "I need you to spare with Hinata and watch them while I go to a sensei meeting."

"O-ok." Kyten nodded. Kurenai smiled and left. Kyten turned to the three genin. "Hi I'm Kyten Hatake…I guess I'm your assistant sensei."

Kiba smiled. "Aren't you like our age?"

"Yeah so."

"Never mind." Kiba looked at Shino smugly as Akamaru barked. "Ready?" Shino nodded.

"So you must be Hinata." Kyten walked up to the nerves girl. She smiled. "Show me your techniques, including the Byakugan in this spar…kay?"

Hinata looked surprised.

"Shall we…begin." Kyten said and jumped back into the trees. Hinata took her stance. Kiba and Shino stopped their spar and watched as a Demon Shuriken flew toward Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Hinata gathered her chakra and forced it out of her hands she moved her hands in front of her rapidly creating a shield. The Demon Shuriken hit, and disappeared in thin air. Before Hinata could move she was pinned to a tree by four small shuriken that pierced her clothes to the tree.

"Not bad although we need to work on those reflexes." Kyten jumped out of the tree that Hinata was stuck to.

Kyten worked with the team for one hour. After the hour Kurenai came back surprised to see her team working together, a lot better than before.

"Come on Lord Hokage." Akari whined. "There has to be at least one opening for ANBU."

An ANBU black op opened the door then closed it stepping our realizing that the Hokage was busy.

Only catching a small glance at the mask the Hokage spoke. "Arashi com in."

The ANBU entered with four others behind him. "We're here to report." A sharp voice stated.

"Report."

"The prison is secure, we caught some one who was trying to break a prisoner out. He's at the interrogation center now." One of the others spoke, the voice sounded female.

"Good job, who's interrogating him?"  
"Yuri Anoriya for one shift and if needed Sheik Anoriya for second."

"Thank you, may I speak with Arashi."

"Hai." The four left, leaving Akari, Hokage, and Arashi.

"Arashi I would like you and Akari, the lady next to you to fight she's interested in joining ANBU. And I need someone to test her."

"What's her status."

"My sister and I became ANBU captains at age 11 in the Rock Village, I'm 16, and my skills are taijutsu, ninjutsu, blade work, genjutsu, and speed." Akari answered for the Hokage.

"Wait age 11?"

"Yes."

Arashi stared at her. "Will you test her?" The Hokage asked.

"I have a question sir."

"What is it?"

"Why me? Why not someone more advanced like Tenzou or Kakashi?"

"Because you just appeared."

"Wha- Hey come on" Arashi whined as the Hokage laughed, Akari smiled.

Arashi, Akari, and the 3rd went to the training grounds. "I would like to see this." The Hokage said as Arashi disappeared.

Akari looked around, she pulled down her ANBU mask. She shrugged and formed hand seals quickly taking out a kunai and cutting her thump slightly she set her hand on the ground. "Summoning Justsu." A large puff of smoke and then a large Wolf appeared.. Akari whispered in his ear. After several moments the wold ran into the woods, Akari pulled out some wire, explosive tags (just in case), and kunai. After several minutes an entire trap was set up and hidden. The wolf returned holding Arashi by the leg in his mouth. "Good boy Haru." Akari stated.

Haru set down Arashi not so lightly. Arashi didn't even hit the he was caught in a wired net.

"Din I mention, my sister, Yuri, and I specialize in traps as well." Akari smugly added.

Arashi rolled his eyes, he pulled himself to sit up right and disappeared, left in his place sat a log.

"Substitution." Akari stated. "Later Haru." Akari released Haru and Haru disappeared.

Team 7 entered the training grounds, they watched as Akari and Arashi fought one on one taijutsu, then they both pulled out their swords. Akari's sword was broke, but as fast as she pulled it out glass created the rest of the sword.

Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'My sword, and my mask.' He stared at Akari for several minutes until he heard.

"GO AKARI." Two high pitched giggling voices came.

Akari looked around for a second, but Arashi still attacked swinging a kick at her head. She ducked at the last minute.

Kyten and Yuri sat up in a tree. Cheering Akari on.

Twenty minutes later Akari made the last hid and Arashi dropped to the ground tiredly. Akari stood there breathing heavy. Yuri appeared next to her and glomped her. Akari fell from the weight, Kyten came and joined them.

Arashi stood up and went to the Hokage. "She can become an ANBU, but I think you should test her limits first."

"Thank you, you may go." The Hokage dismissed him, and he left.

Kyten, Yuri and Akari jumped in front of the Hokage. "How'd I do?"

"Good." The Hokage looked at team 7. "Ah Kakashi I have a mission for you and these girls. Other than Miss Yuri who has more people to interrogate-."

"Do you laugh the information out of them." Akari stated.

"Maybe." Yuri giggled.

"I still can't picture you interrogating people." Kyten shook her head.

"Kyten, Akari, and Kakashi meet me in my office in a hour." The Hokage left, and Yuri followed.

Kakashi dragged his feet over to the two girls he pointed at Akari's mask and sword. "Where'd you get those?"

Akari's mask still covered her face, she blinked her shining crimson red eyes. "My father gave them to me."

Kakashi then looked at Kyten, on the left side of her mask was small tear that had been stitched up. "That looks exactly like my old mask." Kyten shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah-yeah who are the girls." Naruto jumped.

"I'm Kyten and this is Akari." Kyten introduced them.

Sasuke looked at them suspiciously. Akari looked at him. "Yo Kyten it's a mini Itachi." Akari laughed.

"No I'd say a duck." Kyten noticed his hair.

Sasuke glared at them. Naruto laughed, and as usual Sakura punched him up top the head. Kakashi stifled a chuckle.

Team 7 began training, so Kyten and Akari stayed and watched.

"When do you think he'll figure out?" Akari asked.

"Hopefully soon, maybe during the mission." Kyten watched with interest as Sasuke and Naruto attacked each other.

"It'll be fun." Akari hung up side down using her chakra in her feet, she began doing upside down sit ups.

Kakashi looked over at the girls when he heard steel going into wood. Kyten drew a target on the trunk or the tree Akari was hanging off of. She began tossing her shuriken, kunai, and demon shuriken. When Akari went up, Kyten threw something.

Kakashi then had Sakura spar against Naruto, they spared for fifteen minutes, then Kakashi suggested something to his students. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke ran into separate directions into the woods.

"Kyten, Akari come here." Kakashi called them over.

Akari dissappeared from her position upside down on the tree, a shadow took her place and she appeared next to Kakashi.

Kyten gathered her weapons and dissappeared leaving white petals in her place, she appeared in front of Kakashi.

* * *

yeah it's pretty long, please review, if you have any questions or suggestions please let me know.


	11. ch11 Explananation chapter

EXPLANATION CHAPTER

This is the Explanation to all you readers (if you want it), I'm going to explain things to you that I didn't mention that I should have and mistakes I've made. This will include mainly character profiles, which is what I will start with, I will not include Kakashi in this profile.

Here we go.

Name: Akari Ganko na(stubborn) Hatake

Age: 161/2

Date of Birth: April 28th

Favorite Food: sweet onigiri, sushi, and meat

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: crimson red, glowing

Appearance: Kakashi's ANBU mask, regular Jonin vest, pants, shirt, and shoes or ANBU uniform, forehead protector on fore head. Hair style is a mix of Sasuke and Naruto's.

Weapons: White Fang's sword, sword given by ANBU, regular shinobi weapons(kunai, shuriken), senbon, paper bombs, glass, and other stuff

Main Justu: Chidori, a majority of what Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Genma do, summoning.

Family: Kakashi(father), Arohi(mother), Kyten(sister), Sakumo(grandfather), Chino(cousin), Daisuke(cousin),Karaki(grandmother), Arohi's family.

Personality: Stubborn, short tempered, calm, quiet, fun, adventurous, joking, prankster, caring, protective over comrades, Tom boy, right handed.

Medical condition: Asthma.

Summon: Blank and white wolf, Haru

Betrothed: Kisame Hoshigaki

Name: Kyten Yumi Hatake

Age: 161/2

Date of Birth: April 28th

Favorite Food: onigiri with little plums(rice balls)

Hair color: Gray with a little blue

Eye color: Bright Blue

Appearance: Red chineish shirt, short black scorts, mask, regular shoes, headband on forehead, two modern French twist on sides of head, half gloves.

Weapons: demon Wind Shuriken, demon Shuriken, regular shinobi weapons, vines, and some other junk.

Main Jutsu: Chidori, Genjutsu specialist, a majority of what Kakashi and Jiraiya do, summoning.

Family: Kakashi(father), Arohi(mother), Akari(sister), Sakumo(grandfather), Chino(cousin), Daisuke(cousin), Karaki(grandmother), Arohi's family.

Personality: Calm, caring, controlling, pessimistic, shy(sometimes),loving, right handed.

Medical condition: small bone fragment missing from left leg from breaking leg.

Summon: snow tiger, Yubuki

Betrothed: Itachi Uchiha.

First middle maiden last

Name: Arohi, Heiwa(peace), Soro eru, Hatake

Age: 36

Date of Birth: March 5th

Favorite food: dumplings, calamari

Hair color: brown with blue high lights(like Kyten's)

Eye color: dark blue

Appearance: short shorts with bandages around thighs and fish nets to shoes, regular tank top, shinobi vest, and headband on forehead

Weapons: kunai, shuriken, mace, and other things

Main Jutsu: summoning, medical, and things Shizune does.

Family: Kakashi(husband), Kyten(daughter), Akari(daughter), Chino(nephew), Daisuke(nephew), Inshoo(sister's husband), Aki(sister), Zuru(father), Mikazuki(mother).

Personality: caring, outgoing, motherly, fierce, passionate, left handed.

Medical condition: none

Summon: black panther, Aka

Name: Sheik Domoru Anoriya

Age: 37

Date of Birth: September 7

Favorite food: coffee, pork

Hair color: grayish blue

Eye color: hazel or blue-green

Appearance: shinobi vest and pants, regular shoes. Other days; white T-shirt, regular pants. Headband sideways on forehead

Weapons: kunai, lightning(chakra), katana, shuriken, and others

Main Jutsu: substitution, sealing, and others

Family: Yuri(daughter, Takara(wife), parents, five older sisters

Personality: happy, curious, airhead(not all time) out going, lonely, sad, dazed, right handed.

Medical condition: small brain damage from getting hit on head too hard and falling into coma

Name: Yuri Gina Anoriya

Age: 16

Date of Birth: April 21st

Favorite food: chocolate, strawberries

Hair color: blue

Eye color: white eyes with many colored specks

Appearance: hair pulled back in a high pony tail and breaded in for braids, tan skin, brown tank top with a slit down the middle red under shirt, dark green with slits on both sides, brow shorts underneath, whips always hanging at random places on her body, sandals that wrap around her ankles and up her legs, headband around ankle

Weapons: whips, normal shinobi weapons

Main jutsu: summoning, transformation

Family: Sheik(father), Takara(mother), five aunts, grandparents

Personality: easily distracted, not all there(except in battle), cute, innocent, sweet for Gaara.

Summon: oversized raven, Raven

Betrothed: Kimimaru of sound five

Medical condition: none

First middle maiden last

Name: Takara, Yuri, Tessaku(iron railing), Anoriya

Age: 32

Date of Birth: September 18th

Favorite food: sushi

Hair color : blue/black hair short

Eye color: Dark pink

Appearance: soft red battle kimono, dark green shorts underneath, left ankle wrapped in bandages, many concealed weapons up sleeves, two twin blades kris cross on back, blades connected at base of hilt, each sword extend when needed to be, headband sewed to back of clothes

Weapons: twin blades, normal shinobi weapons, other concealed things.

Main jutsu: taijutsu, shadow clone, transformation, super strength

Family: Sheik(husband), Yuri(daughter), parents.

Personality: sensible but fun/loving, fierce in battle, soft spot for friends, and family

Medical condition: none

Some of you may have noticed that there is a profile missing, Sooner, I will give a profile for him in a later chapter when he gets introduced again or after that.

Here's some information on some of the events that have happened.

Arohi Hatake is still alive, but Kakashi nor anyone else knows that her and her best friend, Takara, are living in a different village because they don't know if any of their family is alive, Arohi knows Akari and Kyten are alive but she thinks it would be easier for them if she doesn't just appear back into their lives.

Takara Anoriya is Sheik's wife and Yuri's mother. Her disappearence has really hit Sheik and even though he has Yuri and a majority of friends he still feels lonely. Every morning he wakes up early and goes for a "walk" he actually is looking for Takara. Ibiki, Anko, and Kakashi have told him that she's dead and she died durring the fox's attack, but he doesn't believe them. One of the times Kakashi and Ibiki are telling him this he gets frustrated and snaps at them which is a rare event for him.

Well this is the end, I couldn't think of anything else that I need to explain, if you have any questions or things you want to know just ask and I'll answer the best I can.

My friends and I came up with our OWN jutsu's but I wont explain them until we use them.


	12. ch12 mission with dad

Kyten gathered her weapons and disappeared leaving white petals in her place, she appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Yeah?" Kyten said.

"Just stand here for a minute." Kakashi walked over to the stumps, Kyten and Akari exchanged glances.

Kyten and Akari heard foot steps running up behind them, the both spun around only to be tackled but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. When the five hit the ground the two older girls bodies disappeared in puffs or smoke.

"Shadow Clones." Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison. The two glared at each other. Sasuke activated his sharigan. Sakura stood up and pulled out a kunai.

"Hey Sakura."

A voice in Sakura's head called.

"Look how close you are to Sasuke."

Sakura tried shaking off the urge to look. 'Ugh don't look, focus.' She thought. In-between them appeared Akari, on hand on her sword, and the other resting on her shuriken holster. Akari smirked, even though no one would see it.

She quietly and quickly unsheathed her sword, she pressed the non bladed side against the back of Naruto's neck.

The cold metal sent shivers down Naruto's spine, she then kicked Sakura and Sasuke away. Naruto stood frozen in his tracks."Sakura, Sasuke is hurt."

The voice taunted again. Sakura didn't resist this time, she jumped to her feet and turned to run to Sasuke. When she turned she saw both Naruto and Sasuke laying by Akari's feet he sword swiping down. Sakura screamed at the sight.

On the other side of the training grounds Sasuke heard Sakura scream. He hurried to his feet, but when he stood, Kyten stood in front of him holding a demon shuriken in a ready position to throw it. He stopped not moving.

Kyten's other hand was in front of her chest, in the position of her index and middle finger up and her other fingers down holding a small three finger fist.

'She's holding a jutsu….' Sasuke thought. 'So that means Sakura is alright, is this a trick?'

Half heartily Akari moved her sword slowly across the back of Naruto's neck, scaring the boy.

Beads of sweat fell from the back of Naruto's neck.

Akari then pulled the sword quickly away from his neck, making him flinch.

"Something wrong…'Descendent of the forth'?" Akari's voice sounded sly.'

Kakashi watched with amusement from the stumps. Although he was sad his students weren't trying their hardest, he still enjoyed it.

Sasuke pulled out several kunai and threw them at Kyten. Kyten moved the demon shuriken in front of her, deflecting the kunai.

Sasuke began to do hand signs, but before he could finish, vines wrapped themselves around his hands. Just before the vines pulled his hands away from each other, Sasuke made the last sign. He let out a large breath. "Fireball Jutsu." A large ball of fire ran toward Kyten.

Kyten jumped to the side, she threw her demon shuriken at Sasuke and made hand signs. Vines swirled around Sasuke then embraced him. He opened his eyes to the shuriken just inches from his face.

He heard laughing, he looked at Kyten, he couldn't see her mouth due to her mask, but he could tell she was laughing.

He heard Naruto's annoying laugh, and another laugh that was unfamiliar to him.

The shuriken pulled back to Kyten. When the vines unraveled themselves from around Sasuke, he straightened his posture.

"Alright girls, I hate to ruin your fun, but we've got to go. Practice is over." Kakashi interrupted.

Kyten put her demon shuriken onto her hoster on her back. Akari put her sword back into it's sheath. The two ran over to Kakashi, Kakashi stared at them. "Release the genjutsu." He said looking at Sakura.

"Oh yeah." Kyten released it.

Sakura fell on her hands and knees. "Sakura." Naruto rushed over to her.

Kakashi, Akari, and Kyten stood in the Hokage's office receiving their mission. "Your mission is to excort Miss Hoshi back to the Waterfall Village."

"Easy enough." Akari pushed her mask up."

"Nothing can happen to her, if something does then your mission will be failed."

"Like I said 'easy enough'."

Kyten smacked Akari in the back of the head. "Oww." Akari was about to hit Kyten back.

"Girls." Kakashi stopped them.

Akari put her hand back into her pocket.

"Miss Hoshi please come in." The Hokage summoned.

A lady in her early-twenties came in the room. She has long dark blue hair and black eyes, she is fairly tall and wore a formal kimono with pink and yellow designs.

"Ugh." Akari mumbled looking a Hoshi's outfit.

"Hello, thank you for accepting my request." Hoshi bowed.

Kakashi nodded to her in response, he turned to Kyten and Akari.

"Your welcome." Kyten said. Akari nodded.

"We'll meet at the gate in ten minutes, be ready by then." Kakashi exited through the window.

Akari followed in pursuit, but out the opposite window. Kyten sighed and shook her head slightly. "Bye." Kyten walked out the door.

Akari and Kyten waited at the gate talking to Izumo and Kotetsu. "So do you guys sit out here 24/6?" Akari asked.

Kotetsu was about to answer when Kyten cut in. "No they're either here, carrying the Hokage's things, or bugging me."

Izumo looked up at her. "I stay out of your way it's Kotetsu that bugs you."

"I just try to talk to you." Kotetsu whined.

"Yeah right." Izumo muttered.

Kotetsu smacked him in the back of the head. Akari chuckled.

"You girls ready?" Kakashi stood behind Kyten.

Kyten jumped a little and turned to face Kakashi. "Y-yes." The group made their plan and left on the mission.

Yuri sighed, Akari and Kyten were out on a mission so there was no one to play with(or interrogate). Uncle Ibiki and Aunt Anko were in a 'secret' meeting, and dad(Sheik)…come to think of it Yuri didn't know where he was.

Frowning she got up, now to find something(or someone) to play with, grabbing her whips Yuri ran out the door. Now if she would have stayed for just a few minutes more then she wouldn't have this problem, for Izumo and Kotetsu walked by, but too late.

Yuri headed for the forest there was always something there to do or find.

Sure enough some deer just happened to pass by. Sprinting toward it Yuri and the deer raced. Of course only Yuri knew that, the deer was running for its life.

The race quickly got boring for Yuri so she left the poor deer, ok where was she? Oh look a snake 'Uncle Orochimaru! I could go see him: haven't done that in a while.' She thought.

With the a destination in mind. Yuri ran to where her 'uncle' was, Kakashi never could find out how Yuri always knew where Orochimaru was, but the thing was they couldn't tell her to find him. She always found him by accident, well almost always.

Zetsu appeared up from the ground in the lounge in front of Deidara. "Hey, don't do that." Deidara screamed.

Zetsu looked at him. "**Don't be such a pussy you'll disgrace the Akatsuki.**" Zetsu's black half said. "He didn't mean it, we're sorry." His white half said.

"Whatever hmm." Deidara walked out with his clay.

Zetsu silently walked toward the meeting room. Very rarely did all the members meet in there, at the moment Leader-sama and Konan-san were probably giving a group a mission.

When he entered he saw Leader-sama, Konan-san, Sooner-san, Itachi and Kisame sitting at the board room styled table and chairs.

"The target has left Kohona." Hi white half said. "**With Kakashi Hatake and two female ANBU.**" His black half added.

Sooner's eyes opened at the name 'Kakashi Hatake'. He looked at Konan and Pein. Itachi looked at the leader as well. Kisame smirked and faced the leader.

"You three will ambush them and bring the target here. Are their any objections?" Leader ordered.

Itachi and Kisame shook their heads. Sooner closed his eyes and stood up, Kisame followed to his feet, Itachi did the same.

"Move out." Pein stated.

The group departed.

"Well this will be fun." Kyten sarcastically said. She walked in front of the group.

Akari walked up past her and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Oww." Kyten reached out to hit Akari back.

"Just be glad that we finally got an actual mission." Akari jumped to a branch over head.

"Actual?" Kakashi asked from behind the group.

Akari looked at him from hanging up side down. Kyten began walking backwards. When Hoshi and Kakashi were under Akari she dropped down, landing above the ground on what looked like glass in front of Kakashi.

Hoshi gasped and jumped.

Akari and Kyten laughed, and Kakashi chuckled slightly. "We've had missions just not any big ones like this one." Kyten answered Kakashi's question.

He looked in thought. "Ok."

"Kakashi help me." A tall man with bluish gray hair and hazel eyes came running up to hide behind Kakashi.

The group stopped all together and turned toward the child like man. He reached Kakashi and spun behind him looking over his shoulder.

"What'd you do now?" Kakashi asked.

"Uncle Sheik?" Kyten said.

Sheik turned around and waved at Kyten. "Hello."

"Sheik." Kakashi said.

Sheik looked back at him. "Huh?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh I uh I…I'm being chased by my older sister."

Kakashi sighed. "Which one?"

"How many does he have?" Akari asked.

Sheik smiled at her. "I have five." He said.

"And you're the youngest?"

"Yeah, but I'm the tallest."  
"Sheik you haven't answered my questions yet." Kakashi interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm running from Warai." Sheik turned to him again. "Because I said something to her husband that she didn't approve of."

Kakashi sighed, looking to where Sheik had come from he saw Warai coming toward them. "What did he say?" Kakashi stopped her before she grabbed Sheik's throat by reaching over his shoulders.

"He said my husband was a disgrace to our family and that he doesn't disserve me." Warai snapped.

"Why did you say that?"

"Her husband was talking bad about Takara and a person like that doesn't disserve you Onee-chan." Sheik stepped away from Warai's hands.

Kakashi shook his head. "Warai just relax, Sheik shouldn't have said that." She grinned and nodded. "And your husband had no place to talk badly about Takara." She stopped grinning.

"I'll let mom and dad take care of you." Warai walked away.

Sheik smiled. "Thanks Kakashi, bye." He left.

Kakashi turned back to the girls. "Shall we?"

"Yep."

The group departed.

After walking a fair amount of the day they stopped at a small clearing in the woods.

"So does he have any idea." Kyten whispered.

"Hopefully." They stared at him.

Kakashi was helping Hoshi set up her tent. He looked over at the girls, he waved and smiled. They waved back.

The night Kakashi took the watch there were no disturbances so it was peaceful. Kakashi sat up on a branch over the girls reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise.' He closed the book and put it in his back pouch. Closing his visible eye he was stuck in thought.

'Why do those two bring back all these memories. They feel so familiar_._

_'**Flash back**_

_'"Daddy whay are we doin'?" 3 year old Akari asked being carried by Kakashi._

_"You'll see sweety." Kakashi answered._

_"Why can whe know now?" Kyten asked also being carried by Kakashi._

_Kakashi chuckle. "Just wait."_

_"Aww Mahn" Akari and Kyten whined._

_The tree came to the gate of Kohona._

_"Why are whe here?" Kyten asked._

_"Mommy's coming back from a mission so we're going to greet her." Kakashi set the girls down._

_The gate gaurds Hitome and Tatakau watched them. "Yo, Kakashi what are you doing over here?" Tatakau asked._

_Kakashi looked over at them. "Hey."_

_Hitome noticed Kyten and Akari. "Why don't you bring the girls over here…" A paper weight flew up and hit Tatakau in the head. Hitome laughed. "We've got our kids over here too."_

_Kakashi nodded. He picked up the girls and carried them over. "Who's kid threw that?" Kakashi asked._

_"Oh that, that was Kotetsu my kid." Tatakau said._

_"Really?" Kakashi asked. "Hitome's the one with the temper."_

_"Haha you're a real joker Kakashi." Hitome picked up his kid and set him on the desk. "This is Izumo."_

_Akari and Kyten looked at him. "Zumo?" Kyten asked._

_Izumo looked at her and grinned. "H-hi." He squeaked._

_Akari grinned back. "Daddy can we pway?"_

_Kakashi nodded, Hitome leaned over the desk and set Izumo on the ground. Izumo ran over and touched Akari on the arm. "T-tag your it." Then he ran._

_"How old is he?" Kakashi asked._

_"Five, Kotetsu will turn six in a month and Izumo will be six in November." Hitome said watching the kids run around chasing each other, at some point Tatakau put Kotetsu down to play so the four kids were playing tag._

_"Izumo looks younger."_

_"Yeah he hasn't grown much sense he was three, but he's getting there. How old are the girls?"_

_"Just turned three a few months ago."_

_"Really wow, the act the same age as the boys."_

_Kakashi thought for a minute. "No they really don't."_

_Hitome smiled. Tatakau suddenly yelled. "KOTETSU DON'T GO PAST THE GATE." Hitome looked at him threatening._

_"Thanks." He said sarcastically._

_"Kakashi?" A female voice stated._

_Kakashi turned around to see Arohi. "Yo."_

_"What are you doing her?"_

_"I came to great you."_

_"Just you? Where are the girls?"_

_Kakashi looked around. "They're right there."_

_Arohi walked up. "Hey." She picked up Kyten._

_Kakashi picked up Akari. "Thanks Hitome, see you soon." Hitome waved.'_

**_End flash back_**

_"_YO KAKASHI WAKE UP." Akari yelled.

Kakashi jumped awake.

"WE NEED TO GET MOVING."

Kakashi jumped down. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Kyten said giving him some food.

"Thank you." Kakashi jumped back onto the branch.

They moved on when Kakashi finished eating.

"Hey girls." Kakashi started.

"Hmm?" Akari looked up from her bingo book.

Kyten looked back. "Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" Kakashi asked.

The girls smiled at each other. "Hatake."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. "Wh-what?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"He's in shock." Kyten stated.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Akari walked up to Kakashi and waved her hand in front of him. "Yo come back to us."

Kakashi suddenly wrapped her in a large hug. Squeezing her tight enough she dropped her bingo book.

"Why is he hugging her?" Hoshi asked.

Kyten sighed. "You'll see just wait."

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Kyten and squeezed her into a hug. Kyten hugged him back.

"Ok I'm confused." Hoshi pulled some of her hair out of her face.

Akari picked up her book and put it in her pocket. "Hold on."

Kakashi released Kyten. "I'm so glad you two are alive."

Kyten smiled under her mask. "We're happy to see that you know who we are now too."

"Hey dad." Akari started.

Kakashi perked up when he heard 'dad', he turned to her.

"We should continue the mission."

"Oh right." Kakashi sighed. "Lets go then."

They continued and stopped to rest at lunch. On their walk Kakashi asked the girls questions and they asked him questions.

"So you two are Kakashi-san's daughters?" Hoshi asked setting her food down.

"Yep." Kyten nodded.

"And you haven't seen each other for twelve years?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What a touching scene." A rasp voice said. "Too bad it's over." Two bodies in black cloaks with red clouds, jumped down from a tree.

Akari stood up and pulled out her broken sword that was completed by glass.

Kyten joined her unhooking her demon shuriken. Kakashi jumped up into a battle stance.

The two bodies removed heir straw hats. The one two the right stood tallest, his blue skin and large sword let off a threatening glow.

The one to the left stood a foot or so shorter with black hair, sharingan eyes, and a scowl that also left off a threatening glow.

"Did you come to give me your sword Kisame Hoshigaki!" Akari teased.

"Shut up brat."

Kyten glared at Itachi. "What do you want?"

Itachi didn't respond.

Kakashi looked back and forth between them. "You already know each other."

"Yes." Kyten sighed. "We're betrothed to them."

Kakashi gapped. "Who planned that."

Akari jumped toward Kisame sword in attacking position. "Tsunade." She sneered, he sword clashing with Kisame's.

"Get away brat." Kisame pushed her away with his Samahada.

"We're not here for you." Itachi glanced at Hoshi.

Hoshi backed up and hid behind Kyten. Kyten watched her.

"Why are you after her?" Kyten snapped.

"That's non of your business." Kisame blocked Akari again.

Akari tried kicking Kisame, but he blocked grabbing her leg.

"Itachi, Kisame…don't bother with those three pests…" A quiet slightly shallow voice scolded. "…get our target."

Kisame threw Akari into Kyten, Kyten caught Akari at the last minute but still fell back into Kakashi. During the mess Itachi appeared in front of Hoshi and knocked her unconscious with a genjutsu.

Another body appeared and knocked Kakashi out, Kyten jumped up and kicked at the guy, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him. Surprised Kyten punched at him. He hit her hand away and grabbed her neck.

'Who is he?' Kyten thought, suddenly she started choking. 'Wh-what? What is this, he's not even squeezing my throat.'

The guy released her and jumped onto a branch. "Lets go." Kyten collapsed on the ground.

Kisame and Itachi followed, Kisame carrying Hoshi.

Akari ran to Kyten who suddenly began breathing regularly. "You ok?"

Kyten nodded and sat up. "Leave him to me." She choked. Akari nodded.

Kyten and Akari poured water onto Kakashi.

"What did you do to her?" Kisame asked Sooner.

Itachi looked at Sooner in interest.

"…I interested chakra into her neck." Sooner sighed, something wrapped around his leg causing him to trip forward.

"I'm not done with you scumbag." Kyten wrapped vines the rest of the way up his leg, the vines squeezed his leg, there was a nasty cracking sound coming from Sooner's leg. His face stayed emotionless.

Kyten jumped and continuously tried punching him in the face.

He blocked each punch except the last one, the vines unraveled around his leg as he fell back, his straw hat almost fell off until he grabbed it.

Falling down Sooner did several flips and then landed on the ground and stumbled on his dislocated leg. Kyten jumped after him and threw her shuriken at him. Sooner took a weak step back dodging the shuriken and fell backwards. Kyten threw several more shuriken at his broken leg.

Akari attacked Kisame, while Kakashi fought Itachi. Kisame had made a water clone to hold onto Hoshi.

Akari charged at him sword drawn she attacked high then shouldered him in the gut, she swung the sword at him again when he blocked she used her sword as a lever and lifted herself up she kicked at his face.

Sooner jumped up and landed, he grabbed his leg and twisted it popping it back in place. Kyten gave him a disgusted look. He yanked the shuriken out, his blood dripping off the points. He threw them at her. Kyten jumped to dodge but one shuriken hit her foot. She landed and pulled it out. "That has your blood on it." She yelled.

Sooner shrugged. "You'll live."

She scowled at him. "You think you're a real joker don't you?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll have plenty of fun with you."

"I'll kill you before you get your fun." Kyten threw one of her demon shuriken at him.

He let out a breath and took a step to the side dodging.

She threw another one at him, he ducked down.

"Work on your aim." Sooner taunted.

Kyten gawked. "What?" She threw another. "I'll hit you."

Sooner dodged again. "Sad…are you even aiming."

Kyten jumped at him.

Sooner pulled out a senbon that had a liquid dripping from it, he stabbed her left knee. Kyten gasped and dropped down holding her leg.

"Don't breath too heavy the poison will spread faster."

She glared, under her mask Kyten foamed slightly at the mouth. 'I can't breath well.'

Sooner walked around her, his hat still on covering his face. Suddenly his eyes began shining red like a star.

"Creepy." Kyten said. 'They're like Akari's.'

He pulled something out of his sleeve and tossed it to her. "Take it." Despite her weakness from the poison, Kyten caught the object. It was an antidote. "What's this-." She was cut off by horrible cramps in the abdomen and leg. She groaned.

"Don't ask questions…it wastes air." Sooner said.

Kyten removed a cap from the antidote to reveal a needle. 'Great.' She inserted the needle into her leg.

Sooner yawned and sat on a tree root that was above the ground.

She scoffed. "You're in the mist of battle and you're relaxed?"

"…I've had worse battles, and you're wasting your breath."

* * *

hope you liked it please review and ask any questions you want to, I'd be happy to answer any that you have...sorry it took so long to update.


	13. ch13 mission prt2

After several moments Kyten recovered but still sat there coming up with a strategy. 'Ok got it.' She looked at Sooner he was walking around looking at her and then above them at Kisame and Akari's fight. When he wasn't looking Kyten threw her demon shuriken. The shuriken hit his head, but didn't cause damage, He turned toward her, a shield of chakra revealed itself around him. He threw senbon at her, Kyten dodged.

Akari skidded next to Kakashi. "Dad I have a plan just get Itachi next to Kisame."

"Right." Kakashi jumped at Itachi.

When Kakashi pushed Itachi into the real Kisame. Akari jumped in front of the and did hand seals. "Class Cage."

A cage of class from around the two. Kakashi kicked Kisame's clone, the clone dispersed and Kakashi caught Hoshi.

"Hey get back here brat." Kisame yelled as Akari jumped down to where Kyten and Sooner were fighting.

Kakashi followed, the two dropped down to the side lines of the fight.

"Do you know who that is?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

Sooner still wore his hat, keeping his identity a secret. Akari jumped anxiously up and down hoping to get a chance to help. Sooner hit Kyten away and looked at Hoshi who laid in Kakashi's arms. His eyes glowed and he jumped at Akari, he punched her in the forehead knocking her down and causing her to black out. He then hit Kakashi in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious again. He did this in one quick movement grabbing Hoshi he jumped above to Kisame and Itachi.

He landed as the cage disappeared. Kisame came up to him and took Hoshi. "We need to move fast." Itachi said looking down to where the three Hatakes started getting back up.

The three took off and split up.

Kyten scowled. "He's still mine, Akari, don't touch him."

"I'll step in if you need help but that's all." Akari nodded.

Kakashi stood up." We're following them. I'll take Itachi, Akari you take Kisame." Akari nodded and shot glass from her sword. "You're sushi, 'Kisa'!" She took off in one direction.

Kyten pulled her gloves on tighter. "That jerks dead." She followed one of the trails.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "I missed these two."

Kyten came to a clearing and stopped. She looked around and saw Hoshi leaning against a tree. 'Is this an illusion? He didn't have Hoshi.' She continued looking around.

"I expected Akari." Kisame walked next to Hoshi, sword resting on his shoulder.

'Great I get 'fish face', but who gets the jerk?'

Kisame shrugged. "Oh well, I'll settle with you."

"Settle with me?" Kyten slouched. 'What's wrong with me?' "That's it." She pulled her shuriken out and began attacking.

Akari smirked. 'If only Kisa heard me, his face would have been priceless!' Suddenly, she slammed into Itachi. "WHAT?" She jumped back onto the closest branch behind her and glared. "What are you doing over here?" Itachi grumbled calmly. Akari glared. "I was expecting 'sushi', the 'Blue Dude'."

"I know what my partner looks like."

"If he's your partner then who's the other guy?"

"Uh…"

Akari smirked. "Yeah…I thought so." She suddenly jumped and smashed her sword down on Itachi's head. He turned into a log and a second later. 'Ah, great…where's Kyten and dad?…"

Kakashi came to a cave. He heard nothing but the discreet dripping of water. When he turned around, glowing red eyes were staring straight into his. "Time's up." Kakashi said, bringing out some kunai and shuriken. "Nom more playing games."

Sooner stayed silent, glaring at the Jonin in front of him

'Some one's in a bad mood.' Kakashi thought. 'And his eyes, they're familiar.' Kakashi threw the shuriken and two kunai, keeping one kunai in his hand.

Sooner dodged the kunai and flipped the shuriken back with his foot. Kakashi growled. 'His fighting style is familiar also…' Kakashi thought.

"You STUPID SHARK!!" Kyten threw several demon wind shuriken at Kisame.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A…" She stopped. "….GIANT FISH!"

Kisame stared at her blankly. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Kyten shrugged. "I'm still gonna kill you."

"I was right, you're not worth my time…At least Akari can come up with something better….and fight in the same style of close up combat."

Kyten growled and chased Kisame through the trees.

They ran toward Itachi and Akari's fight. When they reached them. Itachi looked at Kisame. "Where's Hoshi?"

Kisame's eyes widened. "CRAP." He started running back.

"I'll go after Kisame this time." Akari said following. Kyten nodded and smirked under her mask.

Kakashi dodged Sooner's senbon by flipping onto a boulder. Sooner sighed and charged at him a senbon drawn, liquid dripped from it every few movements. Kakashi carefully watched pulling out a kunai to block. Sooner revealed several more senbon and threw them. He pulled his hand to his side, a ball of chakra began to form the chakra rotating in two directions. Kakashi's eyes widened as he blocked the poison drenched senbon. Sooner brought his chakra filled hand toward Kakashi's stomach, but closed his fist dispersing the chakra and punching Kakashi in the stomach causing him to fly back against a tree.

Sooner growled at himself, as he straightened his posture.

Recovering Kakashi got up, still in shock he spoke. "Why didn't you finish me?"

'Even if I tried he'd just use a substitution jutsu.' Sooner thought.

Kakashi left it alone and opened his sharingan eye, and closed his other.

In a split second Kisame passed in front of Sooner now holding Hoshi, he stopped and looked at Sooner.

"You and Itachi leave with our target I'll hold these three off." As Sooner said this Kyten landed next to Kakashi and Itachi next to Sooner.

"Right." Kisame said jumping into the trees Itachi followed.

"HEY GET BACK HERE FISH." Akari yelled getting ready to chase after. Kakashi put his arm around her stomach and pulled her back toward him.

"Don't get in front of me." He said.

"Sorry." Akari said quietly.

Kyten grabbed Akari and pulled her behind Kakashi, she pulled her a few feet back. "He's casting a genjutsu, so why he does that we need to go around and go after Itachi and Kisame." She whispered.

"Ok do you have enough chakra to summon Yubuki?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You girls are completely clueless on the amount of chakra you have." Sooner said staring straight into Kakashi's sharingan.

"What are you talking about." Kyten asked.

I know it's short compared to the last chapter, but I wanted to update. There would be more to this chapter, but I have somethings(for the chapter) I need to figure out, its going to be for the next chapter and it will probably be all the chapter's about so, yep I've got things to figure out for it.

Give pinkninjadancer1 a thank you, she wrote quite a bit on this chapter and she did a splended job.

And for those who are wondering what jutsu(if you don't know already) Sooner was about to do to Kakashi, it was Rasengan. Sooner learned it from watch Jiraiya teach it to Naruto.


	14. ch14 special chakra

"You girls are completely clueless on the amount of chakra you have." Sooner said staring straight into Kakashi's sharingan.

"What are you talking about." Kyten asked.

Sooner created a close of himself. "Kakashi do you see any chakra in this close?"

Kakashi looked at it. "Yes, vaguely."

"With your sharingan you can. Now," He dispersed the clone and put his hand down palm up. "Do you see any chakra, without the sharingan."

"No."

"What about you girls?"

Akari and Kyten nodded.

"What color is it?"

"Gray." Kyten answered.

"How can it be gray, colored chakra belongs to Bijuu and Jinchuriki." Akari stated.

"This is "special" chakra, it has been passed down for at the least a hundred years, so your family, the Anoriya family, and me aren't the first to have it. Supposedly someone in the past of the family was a Jinchuriki. When they either died naturally or had a child, or the Bijuu took control of them they still had a fair amount of the chakra, if they had a child that Bijuu chakra went to the child. The Bijuu's chakra has increased to higher than the amount of regular chakra, but for the past two generation's it hasn't increased, it hasn't changed. Each host of this "special" chakra has a different color, for instance mine is gray and Kyten's is purple. The chakra was only given to a selected person or people in the family.

"As I said it's Bijuu chakra, it's similar to regular chakra, but it's invisible to the naked eye. Eye techniques like the sharingan, byyakugan, and others can see it vaguely. The only naked eyes that can see it are those that have this "special" chakra.

"It doesn't come out like regular chakra," He seemed to read their minds continuously answering questions they were going to ask. "it takes more concentration. More practice to control, more emotion control and planning with jutsu's or other attacks. You never know how much of the chakra you can draw out at a time, if you draw out too much, you can lose control of the jutsu and either kill you or your partners. It takes more practice, more concentration, and control." His voice began sounding scratchy like he was reaching his limit on speaking.

"How do you know all of this?" Kakashi snapped.

"I've studied, I've also talked with some who have been associated with those who have this "special" chakra"

"Where are those people?"

"Dead."

Kakashi glared. "Don't-."

Sooner interrupted. "I'm not filling your little girl's minds with folk tales, it's all truth."

"What color I my chakra?" Akari asked curious.

Sooner stayed silent for a minute hesitating. "Black…" He whispered the last part. "and gray."

"Who did Sheik and Yuri get it from?" Kakashi asked still glaring.

"Sheik's mother Izumi, she got it from her mother, who got it from her aunt, and so on. It didn't just go to the females, but it did for a few generations until Sheik came along.

Kyten and Akari got it from your father, Sakumo Hatake."

"How did you know he's my father?"  
"Sakumo has two sons and the older son disappeared and hasn't been heard from since, and you also look somewhat similar to Sakumo."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"I've read about him you dimwit."

"And what about my brother's disappearance?"

"I've ran into him several time."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." He closed his still glowing eyes, and muttered. "Fine." Opening his eyes he began making hand seals.

Kyten threw a demon shuriken at him. When he dodged the demon shuriken poofed and Akari appeared and kicked Sooner in the side of the head. He fell to the side, Akari landed on all fours.

Swinging his legs Sooner tripped Akari causing her to fall, before she hit the ground. Sooner picked her up by grabbing the collar of her shirt and yanking her up, she choked. Sooner pulled a kunai out and put it to her throat.

Kakashi froze. 'No.' He thought. 'I can't lose them again.'

Kyten didn't move as well. 'He recovered that fast?' Kyten shouted. "Come on Akari kill him!"

Akari calmed her breathing. 'Stupid Asthma.' She leaned back against Sooner and threw her legs up trying to kick him in the head. Sooner threw her at that moment, he threw her into Kakashi. Kakashi willingly caught her.

"Don't move Kyten." Sooner ordered. He disappeared.

Kyten didn't move she looked down, a paper bomb laid under her foot. She growled. If she moved the bomb would explode. She looked around and saw other paper bombs around them, there were at most 30 paper bombs.

Kakashi set Akari down and walked over to Kyten, kneeling by her. He observed the bomb. Taking a rock he held it over Kyten's foot. "When I say to move, mover your foot. " He paused. "Move" Kyten moved her foot and stepped away watching where she stepped. "He planned the whole thing." Kakashi sighed. Kakashi stared at the paper bomb, he moved the rock and nothing happened. "It was a trick."

"Fakes." Kyten stated.

"From the look of it he purposely messed up one of the symbols." Akari picked up the fake paper bomb.

Sooner appeared in front of Kisame and Itachi. "That was fast." Kisame commented.

Sooner said nothing in response. He walked up to Hoshi and looked her over. "Good she's not injured."

Itachi nodded. "The genjutsu will wear off soon, should we rest or hurry to the base?"

"Neither." The two partners looked at him. "We don't want to lead our hunters to the base and if we stay we'll have to fight."

"Wait you didn't kill them?" Kisame asked.

"No, those girls have much in store for them in the future and they may be of some use to us by then."

"Tell that to Leader-san, he wont be happy."

"I'll handle Pe-leader, you worry about your own problems."

"Fine, fine."

"We should get moving." Itachi stood.

Sooner nodded. "Don't split up."

"Should we make it look like we did?" Kisame asked.

"No, that would take too much time."

"Ok."

"Stay together unless I say other wise." He started going a certain direction until a large snow tiger appeared. He stopped and looked behind him and saw a large black wolf growling at Itachi and Kisame.

XXX

so what do you think, a big secret is revealed. Sounds cool doesn't it? Please Review


	15. ch 15 battle nears end eventually

"Stay together unless I say other wise." He started going a certain direction until a large snow tiger appeared. He stopped and looked behind him and saw a large black wolf growling at Itachi and Kisame.

Kyten walked out arrogantly in front of Sooner, behind the white tiger. " It's not going to be that easy." She said, smiling.

Akari climbed onto the black wolf and laughed. "Time to die.." Itachi stayed silent while Kisame started toward her, carrying his giant sword threateningly. The Wolf growled loudly at him.

"Yubuki, attack!" Kyten yelled to the tiger. In a blur of white and black, Yubuki tackled Sooner. He crawled out before she could get her full weight on him, and then disappeared, leaving a block of wood...with a straw hat on it. Kyten grinned. 'It's only a matter of time'. She yelled to Akari, " Want help?"

Akari yelled back, holding her sword against Kisame's, "NO!!"

Kyten shrugged, "Ok. I guess I get the creep."

Sooner sat in a tree a few hundred feet away, examining himself for any serious scratches or bites. He found none, but one thing was missing..."MY HAT!!" He looked to where Akari and the black wolf were fighting Kisame. Kyten fought Itachi from a distance, throwing shuriken and kunai at him. Yubuki was sniffing around the log and jumping from tree to tree, searching for Sooner.

He immediately started coming up with a plan to get his hat back without being seen, heard, or smelled. His eyes shifted from Yubuki to Akari to Kyten, waiting for an opening to sneak past. Suddenly, he remembered something, Kakashi wasn't there. He activated his chakra-seeing eyes and looked around. Kakashi was no where to be found. Sooner sighed and created a scentless shadow clone, the clone made it's way silently to the battle area.

Akari and Kisame continued pushing their swords into each others, Kisame pushed his strength into his sword and Akari lost grip of her sword and the sword flung back, Kisame and Akari watched as it stabbed Sooner's clone and caused it to disperse.

"Well that was………weird." Kisame said.

"Crap." Akari looked back at him still with a coy smile on her face. "Oh well." She tackled him to the ground.

Kyten and Itachi stared at the place the shadow clone once was, Kyten blinked several times and looked back at Itachi who was still staring at the log and the hat. Kyten took this to her advantage and threw more shuriken and kunai at him. Itachi jumped back to reality and dodged the projectiles, irritated he pointed at her and then casted a genjutsu on her.

Kyten froze. _The area swirled around her, her vision was foggy. Light colors were dark and dark colors were light, slowly her vision cleared and she tried moving, but her body fell weakly to the ground, a figure's shadow loomed over her, looking back she saw Itachi holding a sword toward her torso, he then lifted the sword up and pointed over her to several unidentiful figures chained to a wall, blood dripped visibly from their mouths and wounds around their bodies. Kyten tried getting up and going to them, she knew they were her family, she couldn't move. Itachi stabbed her in the side._ Kyten screamed in pain and fell over holding her side. _The ground around her gave weigh and she fell, reaching for the edge, but missing. She looked down and saw a bit of large spiders crawling over to get her. She landed into the pit and the spiders crawled over her biting her._

Suddenly, Kyten realized what was happening and bit her arm...hard. The Genjutsu still wouldn't break, so she tried again. Before she could try a third time, Kakashi was letting his chakra flow into her. The jutsu broke, and Kyten looked over at him.

" Thanks...Dad." She said, sighing. He smiled under his mask, " No problem...daughter. Now you need to go find the other guy, I'll take him." Kakashi jumped toward Itachi, summoning his ninja dogs to his side.

Akari threw her self back against a tree to push off of it again on Kisame, while the two continued fighting, Kyten landed lightly behind Akari.

" Seen anything of the currently hatless dude?" Kyten asked, rubbing the self-inflicted wound on her arm.

Kisame dodged Akari's kick and pointed his sword at the gray haired girl. "Don't talk to her, she's fighting me at the moment." He growled.

Akari smiled coyly, " Exactly...but in answer to your question: No." She threw a punch at Kisame's head, which he ended up dodging. " I think last time I saw him, he was sneaking around that log, but that was a shadow clone. Sorry, sis."

Kyten shrugged, " That's Ok." She jumped into one of the nearby trees. _'I'll find him myself.' _She thought, catching up with her snow tiger. She bent down by Yubuki's head, the huge tiger purred. " Found anything yet girl?" Kyten asked, stroking her pet's head. Yubuki shook her head in response. Kyten sighed and jumped back to where Akari was STILL fighting.

" I'll take over for you, Akari." Kyten said, "Yubuki is having a hard time finding the guy. I was thinking Haru might be better for the job."

Akari jumped from almost being smacked with a sword, and landed next to her twin. " OK, just make sure you get your tiger back, she might ruin the track of scent."

Kyten nodded and summoned Yubuki back to help her with Kisame. Akari flew out of sight

.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Here's a short but new chapter...enjoy, I'll be out of town for the next three days, thurs, fri, and sat I'll come back on saturday, I'll try to get as much writing done as possible...Dancing-Fox-Princess(who changed her username again!) wrote a majority of this chapter as well, so give her a big thanks.

Please Review, we'd like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions please let us know, we might use some of them and I can garenty(I spelt that wrong) if I like it, I'll try to put it into the story


	16. ch16 home sweet home

Kyten nodded and summoned Yubuki back to help her with Kisame. Akari flew out of sight

. A shadow clone of Sooner's sneaked around the area setting up paper bombs.

Sooner slumped his shoulders. 'This is taking too long.' He froze when he saw Haru a mile away from him sniffing the air for his scent. A few feet behind the wolf Akari carried his straw hat for a scent sample.

Irritated Sooner disappeared and reappeared behind Akari. Now that he was close he noticed that Haru was shrunk to the size of a normal grown male wolf.

Sooner stole a kunai from Akari's kunai holster and held it to her neck, he pulled her back against him. Akari tensed slightly, but enough for Sooner to feel the tightness of muscles. Haru growled at the hatless Akatsuki member.

"Down boy." Sooner said using his free hand to gently slide down Akari's arm and to her hand, she shivered a the gentle touch, he easily took the hat from her hand and placed it on his head.

Haru jumped and latched his teeth into Sooner's arm that held the kunai to Akari's neck.

Sooner dropped the kunai, but pulled his arm up against her neck. She disappeared, left in her place a log fell onto Sooner's foot.

Haru began to grow, his teeth grew as well causing the punctures where his teeth still sunk into to get stretched wider. Sooner grunted in pain. He couldn't move his feet or his free hand, glass encased them and held them in place.

Akari appeared beside him, she kicked him 'leaf hurricane' style in the back of the head. Causing his head to slam down and hit Haru's, Haru deepened his bite.

"Good boy, Haru." Akari pulled out her sword that she had recovered. "Just keep him there for one more minute." The sword was completed with glass. She held the sword up in a position to stab Sooner in the chest. She started to push it toward his chest.

Sooner disappeared. He appeared in a tree a mile away, he tried balancing on the branch he appeared on but fell to the ground. Clenching his arm he tried not to scream in pain, he failed and screamed.

During their fights Kisame and Itachi froze, Kakashi and Kyten did the same. They all looked in the direction the scream came from. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and nodded. Kisame started to leave, about to follow him Itachi looked at Kyten. "Good-bye kitten." He left.

Kyten's mouth dropped and eyes widened. "Did he just…." She trailed off.

Haru skidded to a stop behind Kakashi, Akari on his back. "I lost him."

"It's ok." Kakashi said picking Hoshi up. "We have what we need."

Itachi and Kisame found Sooner laying on his side clenching his arm and moaning, his hat hanging on a branch above him. His gray hair sprinkled with dirt and blood pouring from his arm.

Itachi knelt beside Sooner's head and held a small pill in front of Sooner's mouth. "It's a blood pill, it will help you recover lost blood."

"I know what it is." Sooner snapped not taking the pill.

Itachi shrugged and put it back into it's container. Kisame grabbed Sooner's hat and handed it to Itachi, he then picked Sooner up.

Akari and Kyten released their summons. "What now?" Kyten asked.

Kakashi sighed. "We finish the mission then go home and relax."

"When we get home can we move in with you?"

"We'll save that for another day."

"Ok."

"Let's just get Hoshi to her village." Akari walked over to the girl in her father's arms. "Kai." She released the genjutsu that had knocked her out.

Hoshi's eyes slowly opened, she yawned.

"I'm going to carry you for a while." Kakashi said. "Until you're more awake."

Hoshi nodded.

A single explosive went off, followed by another. Suddenly around them the tress lit on fire, the fire stretched toward them.

Akari lifted her hands, palms facing up. As her hands raised glass came with creating a wall the fire hit and began climbing the glass wall. She pulled her hands together and a roof formed.

Kyten grinned. "Good job sis."

Akari raised her eyebrows with a smile. "Thanks."

"Is that a jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Akari said. "It's just some strange element I can control. Kyten controls plants."

"Oh."

"Yep." Akari let the glass disappear. "Let's go."

They left, stepping around the small areas of fire.

Outside the waterfall village. Kakashi set Hoshi down. "Why is the Akatsuki after you?"

Hoshi bowed her head. "They had captured me a few months ago, but I escaped and made my way to the Leaf village because I knew I could get help there."

"So you know the location of their base?"

"I did, but on my way to the Leaf village I stopped at Sand and got some escorts to your village. But when I was about to enter the village I was attacked by the that member that wouldn't reveal himself. He erased my memory of the location. Before he could take me back the gate gaurds saved me."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Kyten asked.

"Kinda."

"What do you remember."

"He has gray hair similar to Kakashi-san's and crimson red eyes similar to Akari-san's although his don't glow."

"Ok." Kyten looked at Akari. "Did you see his face?"

Akari scowled and shook her head. "He sneaked up on me and took the hat."

"Oh."

Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his book. Kyten and Akari glared at him. Paying no heed to the glares he pulled out his book mark, leaving one of his fingers to hold his place.

"Did he look lik-"

"HOSHI!" A young girl ran up and hugged her.

The copy cat sighed and placed his book mark back in it's place and put the book away.

"Rina please let go." Hoshi asked the young girl.

She let go and grinned up at her. "Welcome back Onee-chan."

"Thank you."

Rina grabbed Hoshi's hand and pulled her to the water that led to the village.

"How well can you hold your breath?" Hoshi looked at her escorts.

"Pretty well." Akari answered for them.

"Please follow me then." She jumped into the water with Rina.  
The three Leaf Hatakes dived in after. Kyten crated a vine that wrapped around her waist and went to Akari and wrapped around her waist, what was left grew and wrapped around Kakashi's. Satisfied Kyten continued swimming and caught up with Kakashi. 'Itachi called me kitten, that's the closest he's gotten to my name in along time.

They all surfaced and swam for shore. "Kyten please take the vines off you're cutting off my breathing." Akari climbed onto shore.

"Isn't that the point." Kyten joked releasing the vines, they fell around the three Hatake's ankles.

Hoshi and Rina escorted them to the village leader. The leader thanked and paid them, he held his granddaughters closely.

Kakashi and his daughters began their way home, a few minutes away from the village gates. Kyten clung to Kakashi's arm. "I'm glad we're home daddy."

Kakashi smiled. "Me too hon, me too." He wrapped his free arm around Akari's shoulders.

Akari blinked, she was brought back to reality by the warmth of her father's arm.

"Dad what was that picture you were going to show Hoshi?" Kyten asked only to look up and see Kakashi's visible eye closed and hear his even breaths. He had fallen asleep and was still walking.

Akari silently laughed as they entered through the gates. Izumo nodded at them and signed their names on a sheet of paper, Kotetsu winked at Akari and Kyten. Kyten rolled her eyes. Akari did nothing in response.

The three Hatakes went to the Hokage tower and reported. He smiled at the sleeping Kakashi that was leaning against Akari.

"He seems to be happy you're back." Sarutobi chimed.

"Yeah he is." Kyten handed him the money they received.

"Thank you."

"Where is his house or more of our house, at the moment Akari and I live in an apartment."

"It's-" Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Sheik entered sheepishly. "Uh hello."

"Good afternoon Sheik, can I help you?"

"I uh…don't remember." He came in a little more.

Kyten gave him a confused look. "You forgot why you came?"

"Um yeah."

"How?" Akari asked, still holding Kakashi up.

"Don't know."

Sarutobi sighed. "Are you looking for Yuri?"

"I think so."

"She's home, she doesn't feel well."

"Oh…oh yeah thank you." He quickly left.

"What's wrong with his memory?" Akari asked.

"Ask your dad at home, his house is ten minutes past the hospital, it's a white and brown house."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Akari and Kyten practically carried Kakashi to their soon to be house.

"We need the key." Kyten stated the obvious.

"You get them, I'll hold him up."

"Fine." Kyten created vines that reached into his pockets, one vine pulled out the keys. Kyten unlocked the door. "Let's find his room."

"Don't step on anything." Akari looked around at the mess inside.

"Right."

They took Kakashi to a room they guessed was his and set him on the bed. Akari removed his vest and weapon holsters, she removed his hitai-ate and looked at his closed left eye. "That must be his sharingan."

Kyten looked over her shoulder. "Yeah probably." Kyten yawned. "You can take off his shoes."

"Gee thanks." Akari removed the sandals then tossed them to Kyten. "You can put them by the door."

"I'm older, you do it." She tossed them back. "And they smell."

"By ten minutes, and plug your nose, I did everything else." She almost chucked them at Kyten's head.

Kyten glared and took the shoes to the front door.

Akari covered her father with the blanket on the bed. "Sleep tight dad." She said leaving the room.

Kyten was curled up on the couch all her necessities, hitai-ate, weapons, etc. were laying in front of the couch.

The red eye Hatake yawned and found a spot nest to the fireplace on the hard cold stone that surrounded it. She stretched out and fell asleep.

Sooner had long sense passed out from blood loss. Kisame still carried him, while Itachi silently walked nest to them every now and then checking Sooner's pulse.

"Why did Sooner-san worry so much about revealing his identity?" Kisame asked stopping while Itachi checked Sooner's pulse.

Itachi shrugged. "He probably has a descent reason." He sighed. "We should hurry, he's lost a lot of blood and it's still bleeding through the bandage."

"Right."

They took off. When they reached the base they quietly entered trying to avoid Leader. They took Sooner to his apartment styled room and set him on his couch. They quickly left to their apartment. "We'll report when Sooner-san wakes up." Itachi said.

Konan entered Sooner's room, she was allowed to enter his apartment at anytime due to the fact that's she cleaned the base, she was practically Pein's sister and no one would hurt her and get away with it, and Sooner's her boyfriend.

Konan flipped on the light and say a trail of blood on the carpet that led to the couch, she looked over the back and saw the pale Sooner. Quickly she sat him up and removed his cloak, then she removed the bandage. Looking at the large punctures, Konan gaped. "What did you do?" She asked knowing he wouldn't answer. Carefully she set it across his lap and got some clean supplies, she also retrieved Kakuzu to sow up the punctures when she finished cleaning.

Kakuzu sowed each side up and did some repairs to the tissue on the inside. "Thank you." Konan said wrapping Sooner's arm in a clean bandage.

"Yep you might want to give him a blood recovery pill."

"I will."

Kakuzu left, Konan sighed and covered Sooner with a blanked, she sat next to him, barely on the couch Konan got up and picked a book off of one of the many book cases, there were five full book cases in the living room, six full in his bed room, and about seven and a half in the room across from the small kitchen. She set the book onto the table next to the couch, she removed Sooner's weapon holsters and hitai-ate from around his neck. Then she sat him up and sat behind him and laid him down allowing his head to rest on her lap, she began reading.

After a few hours, Sooner woke up, he moaned in pain. Konan set the book down and looked at him.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

The battle finally ends......finally. I did not create the blood pills they are actually used in Naruto, I know they are mentioned during the Sanin fight that Naruto and Kabuto asist in, Kabuto mentions it after Naruto does Rasengan to him.

Please Review and ask any questions and I mean any I will answer them with probably as much detail that I can give out without letting the big secret out


	17. ch17 date and mission

After a few hours, Sooner woke up, he moaned in pain. Konan set the book down and looked at him. "Hey there." Konan smiled sweetly.

Sooner looked up at her slightly confused, then he remembered everything. He winced. Konan held a blood pill in front of his mouth. "Take it please."

Sooner shook his head. "I'm fine."

Konan's blue eyebrow raised. "No your not, just take one."

Sooner opened his mouth and she set in on the tip of his tongue, , he closed his mouth and chewed, then swallowed. "Have Itachi and Kisame reported yet?"

"No, they're waiting for you."

"Ok." Sooner closed his eyes.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Her eyebrow rose again. "When did you last eat?"

Sooner hesitated then shrugged. "I'm not hungry, relax."

"Ok, well now that you're awake you should get Itachi and Kisame and go report." She said sitting him up.

"That's just mean, I was almost asleep."

"You can sleep after you report."

"Fine." He walked into his bathroom and came out with a container of pain killers in his unwounded hand. Konan watched him struggle to get the container open. 'He may not whine, but you can see the irritated look in his crimson eyes.' After a minute he dropped the container on the counter and left it. Both of his long sleeves on his shirt were covered in blood.

"You should change into a clean shirt."

"I can't even open a pill bottle, how do you expect me to change."

"I can help you."

Sooner blushed and went into his room and came out holding a long sleeved button up shirt.

Konan helped him change.

Sooner got Itachi and Kisame, the three went to Pein's room to report.

"Where is she?" Pein asked.

"We didn't get her." Itachi said.

"I see that, why didn't you get her?" He snapped, glaring at the three members in front of him.

Sooner sighed. "I called it off."

Pein glared at only him now. "And what gave you the right to do that?"

"It was a game of keep away, they had her, we had her and so forth. We were getting tired so I called it off."

Pein grabbed Sooner's collar and yanked him forward. "When I give you a mission you complete it, I don't care if you loose a _beep_ limb you complete the mission." He slammed Sooner against a wall and held him there. "What's your excuse Itachi?" The fierce leader snapped.

"Sooner-san was injured and all of our chakra was low, it was better to draw back and rest before anything drastic happened." Itachi calmly said.

"What's yours Kisame?"

"I was following orders, but we were all getting tired."

Pein closed his eyes and shook his head. "You three are pathetic." His arm pushed on Sooner's throat

Sooner winced. "Sh-she doesn't." He tried taking a breath. "the base…location."

Pein moved his arm to his collar bone. "What?"

Sooner took a deep breath and coughed. "She doesn't remember the location of the base."

"And how's that?"

"I followed her when she first escaped and erased her memory. I couldn't capture her because some Sand Ninja attacked me to protect her."

Pein sighed and let Sooner drop, he handed a piece of paper to each of them. "There's your next mission, Sooner you are by yourself again." He gave them the sign to leave.

Five hours later the Hatake's awoke. Kakashi woke up first and walked down the hall skillfully dodging the objects on the floor, he stretched, his hands almost reaching the ceiling.

As he walked into the living room and looked at his daughters, Kyten rolled off the couch and landed on all of her things. "Oww."

Kakashi chuckled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Leftovers."

"Egg rolls?"

"Sure."

"Can you wake Akari please?"

"Um…you should do that."

"Why?"

"Last time, she hit me."

"Ook." Kakashi walked over and tapped Akari's shoulder. Akari jumped up still half asleep and flipped Kakashi. Kyten burst out laughing.

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes. Akari woke up completely and looked at her father that was laying on his back on the floor. "Whoops."

Kakashi got up and looked at her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, now I know how not to wake you."

"Heh yeah."

"What do you want for breakfast."

Akari picked her things up. "Rice."

"Ok." He walked into the kitchen and got his daughters food. "When do you want to move in completely?"

"Uh maybe later today." Kyten pulled her mask down and took a bite of egg rolls.

Kyten's P.O.V.

After I finished eating my breakfast, egg rolls and some of Akari's rice, I waved to dad.

He walked over and gave me a big hug. "Be safe…" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I whispered back and walked out the front door. Akari still sat there eating.

'Now for an assignment.' I thought to myself. I jogged to the Hokage tower and opened the door. But for some reason it wouldn't come. So I walked down one of the halls, I saw blue hair around the corner, it was Yuri. And if looked like she was daydreaming about something, so I tapped her on the shoulder, but before I could say anything she jumped me. We fell to the floor with a crash. 'Oww..'

"Kyteeeen!!" She squealed, hugging my neck.

"Hi Yuri." I said.

She was squeezing my neck so hard I could hardly breath. She looked down from her position on top of me. "Where ya going?" She chimed.

'can't…breath well.' "Uh going to get my assignments for the day."

She finally let me up. "Can I come?"

"Sure." We started walking toward the stairs.

When we found our way to the office door, a tall man with scars across his face walked up to us. "Uncle IBKIIII!" Yuri screamed. She hung onto his neck, but he didn't flinch.

He looked down at her and said sternly. "Yuri, you were supposed to be at the interrogation center a hour ago."

Yuri looked pitifully up at him. "Sawey." She said.

Ibiki set her down and turned to walk back, he didn't say anything to me. Yuri followed, waving at me as she went. I waved back and entered the office.

Akari was already there. I walked up next to her. "How the heck did you get here so fast ?!?" I asked.

"I wasn't accosted by Yuri…" She patted my shoulder. "And I took the _high_ way."

I scowled at her. "You mean the roof tops, don't you?"

"Yep!" Akari smiled. "And you know the saying, 'the early bird gets the worm'…"

"Except I got the mission." She laughed.

I frowned and turned to the Third Hokage. "So got any missions for me?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

The Third chuckled. "No." He said. "But you get to train team 10. Since Asuma is…" He cleared his throat. "Out with Kurenai Yuhi today." He handed me the paper with the teams profiles on it. I walked out of the room throwing one last glare at Akari.

'Darn…wait, Team 10? Have I met them before?' I jumped onto a roof top, Akari gave me the idea. 'I've heard of the Ino-Shika-Cho, and these kids look a lot like them.' Before I knew it I was in the training grounds.

Team 10 was already there and assembled. The tallest kid, a lazy looking brunette guy, gave me a tired look. "Who are you?" He asked.

'Oh great.' "Uh my name is Kyten Hatake, and I'm going to be your sensei today."

The blond girl put her hand on her him. "Except you look like you just got out of the academy."

'Oooohhh, what a…I think I've heard that line before.' I sat down on a log. "Well how about we start with your names, ages, and ninja ranks, you go first blondie." I said smirking.

The girl stiffened and rattled off her information. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm twelve years old and I'm a Genin."

A chubby boy went next. 'Oh those cheeks are so cuute! I squealed on the inside.

"My name is Chouji Akamitchi, I'm twelve years old and a Genin too."

When I looked at the brunette lazo, he closed his eyes. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, almost thirteen and I'm a Genin." He opened one of his eyes. "Your turn." He yawned.

"I'm Kyten Hatake, I'm sixteen and half years old and I'm a part time ANBU captain and a full time Jonin." All three Genin looked shocked. "What?" I asked getting up.

Ino pointed. "You're an…ANBU…wow."

"Yeah…now can we get on with the training?" I asked. The team stood up straighter. "Come at me with your special techniques." I said, getting into a fighting stance. Shikamaru made a hand sign and I saw his shadow grow toward mine. 'That's it?' I jumped out of the way. When I turned around, Chouji tried to punch me, when I dodged I saw that it was just a distraction. Ino was standing behind him making a hand sign. I recognized it slightly. 'Uh oh…I can't dodge.' In desperation, I grabbed Chouji(who was still in mid air) and threw him in front of me. The jutsu hit him and he fell to the side. Ino's body slumped, but Chouji got up and looked at his body.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed. "How did I get in here? EWWWW!" I knew that Ino was inside Chouji's body so I laughed Shikamaru looked kinda surprised and stopped making his shadow follow me.

"Aren't you a little advanced to be training with us ?" He asked, getting up from his crouch.

Ino must have released Chouji, because she was up and running in her own body now. I looked at my watch, 'Oh, time for lunch." Everyone can take an hour break. I'll meet you back here after that." I walked into town.

When I had come to a small tea shop. A tall brown-haired man was standing at the menu. I thought he looked familiar, so I went to talk to him " Hey there" I said. When turned to me, I saw he had a brown scar-looking stripe on his nose. 'He's kinda cute!' I thought. He smiled "Yes?"

Suddenly I couldn't think of anything to say. Uh….I...uh…" I'm so embarrassed!

" Are you on your lunch break?' He asked cutting me some slack.

"Uh, …Yeah."

" Well, I'll treat you to some Raman then" And we walked over to a table and sat down.

Third Person

Iruka smiled. "I'll go order." This girl looked familiar to him. 'It might be her eyes.' He thought and walked to the desk. Kyten sat at the table, shocked. This was all going way too fast for her!

Kyten held her head in her hands. 'He leaves me totally speechless!'She thought. 'And I don't know why!!'Miserable, the poor Kyten was just plain miserable.

When Iruka came back, he was balancing two ramen bowls and tea cups on his arm. He sat down, unloaded, and handed Kyten chopsticks. Kyten blushed and took them. Iruka started eating his ramen enthusiastically. "So," He paused to swallow, "Did you just move here?" He asked, scooping up more food on his chopsticks.

Kyten almost didn't hear him, because she was concentrating on her embarrassment. She blushed and broke her hashi apart. She started to pull down her mask to eat. "Yeah. I used to live in the Roc-"

Iruka suddenly shot up from his chair, "Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked loudly, leaning toward her. In response to being startled, Kyten leaned back and fell off the chair. Iruka hurried around the table to help her up. He saw she had spilled her ramen all over the front of her red shirt. He knelt, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Poor Kyten didn't say a word. She got up and darted out, pulling her mask up to stop the oncoming tears.

Iruka still knelt on the shop floor, watching the girl go.

Akari's P.O.V.

I finished half my rice and let Kyten eat the rest. Kyten got ready to go and dad gave her a hug, he whispered something in her ear. It's nice to be home with him, he doesn't wear his mask in the house with us here and neither does Kyten. Kyten left.

Dad looked at me and smiled. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Yep…" I got up. "I'm gonna go on a mission."

"Ok."

I grabbed my weapons.

"When did you take my mask and sword?"

I hesitated. "Don't remember, I've had them for a long time though."

"Oh…well you can keep them." Dad hugged me. "Take care baby."

My eyes widened slightly, then they closed. "I will." He let go of me, I smiled and left.

I raced quickly on the roof tops. When I reached the Hokage tower I saw Kyten get glomped by Yuri, I smiled and quickly ran up the wall using my chakra to speed up. I jumped through the open window and landed in front of the Hokage's desk.

He looked up at me. "Good morning Akari." I nodded. "Would you like a mission?"

"Yes please."

He handed me a piece of paper. "You and Kyten are going to split missions."

"Um ok."

Kyten entered and gaped at me.

After Kyten spoke to me for a while I left. I have to get two people to join me on the mission and they've already been chosen for me, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

"Sounds good to me." I said to myself.

I retrieved my comrades ad we gathered at the gate.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"You bet, cutie." Kotetsu flirted, a sly smirk formed on his face.

"Call me that again and I will make it to where you are no longer able to talk." I threatened glaring.

"Cut my tongue out?"

"No, rip your voice box out." I said blankly.

His smirk quickly disappeared. Izumo smiled. "I'll have to keep that threat in mind."

"Ok."

We left to the spot the target was said to be going to.

Third Person

The three Leaf ninja stopped and waited, Akari walked up to the cliff, it wasn't exactly a cliff but more of an extremely deep drench there were large spikes that ran down each side.

"Doesn't look like any one could climb back up." Akari stated.

Izumo looked down. "No one would be alive to try."

"My guess there are spikes on the bottom as well."

"Probably, I'd rather not find out though." He walked away from the large gap.

Akari suddenly pulled her sword out. "We've got company, and he has a lot of chakra."

Izumo and Kotetsu got prepared to fight.

Two figures skidded to a stop, the taller figure attacked the other.

'Kisame.' Akari thought putting a name to the taller blue figure. Kisame was fighting their target, and Itachi was no where to be found.

"Do we attack?" Kotetsu asked.

"No wait until I give the signal." Akari stated moving away from the trench.

More men appeared and began fighting Kisame to protect their boss.

"Do not attack the Akatsuki member, get the target alive." Akari said, beginning to run toward Kisame, sheathing her sword.

"I take it that's the signal." Izumo smiled running after her, Kotetsu followed.

Akari jumped over the people surrounding Kisame, she gently landed on top of Kisame's sword. "Need some help?"

Kisame looked up at her. "That'd be nice."

She jumped off the sword and did a back flip, she kicked one of the men in the chest causing him to fall back into his team members. She landed like a crouched wolf and pulled out some kunai, she chucked them at the other attackers.

Kisame went after his target. Izumo and Kotetsu were fighting on the outside of the many guardians of the target.

The biggest and strongest guard picked Akari up by one of her arms. Akari winced. "Oww." She groaned. She kicked at the guys stomach, but it was useless against the guys size.

The guy let go of her, as she dropped he tightly grabbed her throat, he jerked her back and then back toward him. "Hey boss, here's a toy for you." The large guard appeared next to a different man.

'Kisame's attacking the wrong guy!' Akari thought, she choked for air.

The boss smiled looking at Akari's headband. "Leaf Village." He waited for a response. "Set her down."

"Yes Hizachi-sama." The lug dropped her and left.

Akari panted grasping at the air now available to her, Hizachi kicked her in the side causing her to roll a few feet. "I hate the Leaf Village." He calmly said. "It's too quiet, too peaceful."

Akari looked around her, she was next to the trench. Her eyes widened. 'I need to move.'

Hizachi picked her up by the collar of her vest. "One less Leaf to clean up." He dropped her into the large trench.

Akari screamed as she fell. Izumo and Kisame instantly stopped their fights. Kisame instantly began running toward the trench, Izumo followed.

Akari had stopped screaming, it was pointless anyway, there's no way someone could save her. She pulled her sword out and stabbed it into the cliff was, avoiding the near by spikes, expecting to be able to hold on, but she lost her grip and fell, the sword sill stuck deep in the cliff wall. She looked up and saw both Izumo and Kisame looking for her. She pulled out a chain, swinging one end of it, she tossed it. The chain wrapped around the sword and stayed. Holding onto the other end, she came to a brute jerk when the chain was stretched to it's limit, she pulled a kunai out and chucked it up a couple inches away from the heads of Izumo and Kisame.

Izumo looked franticly around the pit. "Where is she?"

"Idiot." Kisame mumbled, looking straight at two glowing red dots, and seeing the kunai flying up, backed up a little pulling Izumo, the kunai flew above their heads then reached it's limit and began falling, Kisame reached out and caught it, handed it to the dumb founded Izumo. He pulled out a rope and dropped it down holding onto one end.

"You found her?"

"No I'm hoping to catch a fish, yes I found her!" Kisame snapped. He felt to sudden light weight of Akari's, he slowly started pulling her up.

"Need help?"

"No! Go help your other comrade."

Izumo nodded and left to help Kotetsu fight.

Akari slowly started rising, when she reached her sword she yanked it out causing her to swing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kisame yelled down to her.

"SORRY."

He continued pulling her up, looking down for a second he noticed the rope was getting cut on the tip of one of the spikes. 'Crap!' He reached down and grabbed the rope as far down as he could. He yanked the rope up, he quickly began pulling her up watching the rope where the tear was, the tear grew.

Akari was almost in complete view when the rope broke. Acting quickly Akari jumped onto the side of one of the spikes instantly she began slipping, she jumped to one higher on the other side and continued this pattern till she reached the last spike on the opposite side of Kisame, she jumped to the other side. Kisame grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He let of her when he knew she was safe.

Akari sat down as soon as he let go of her. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Kisame sighed watching as the target and his men left.

"Where's Itachi?"

"After the other target."

Izumo and Kotetsu ran over to Akari as quickly as they could. Kotetsu stared at Kisame watchfully.

"Are you ok?" Izumo asked checking her for wounds, he was crouched next to her.

"There are spikes at the bottom." Akari ginned looking at him.

He sighed and fell backwards onto his butt.

"Good-bye puppet." Kisame said giving a short wave.

"Thanks again Fishy." Akari waved.

Kisame left leaving Akari in the care of her teammates. Akari laid down and put her arms under her head.

"You ok?" Kotetsu asked sitting down.

She smiled. "Let's do that again!"

"You're in shock aren't you?" Izumo stared at her.

"Nope!"

"Great." He sighed. "Let's head back, the missions failed."

"Yeah."

The got Akari up and headed back.

Back in the village they reported and took Akari to the training grounds where Kakashi was training Team 7.

"You look pale Akari-sempai." Sakura stated sitting next to her.

"Hmm? Oh I fell off a cliff."

"Oh are you hurt?"

"No just a few scratches…" Akari laid back on the cold stone of the area around the memorial stone, she closed her crimson eyes.

Naruto started yelling at Sasuke, Sasuke made comments back and glared at him. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not again."

Kakashi let them bicker for a few minutes, Naruto kept getting closer to Sasuke, irritated Akari walked up to them, yanked their forehead protectors of them and slammed their heads together.

Both of their hands went straight to their own heads. Sakura sat where she was, her eyes wide open. Naruto whined. "Why did you do that?"

"Your yelling was giving me a headache, now you have one so will you be quiet for once."

Kakashi smiled and chuckled. "Why don't we take the rest of the day off, everyone is a little stressed out." He glanced to Akari nervously.

Sasuke grunted and started walking away. Sakura jumped up. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun." She ran toward him.

Naruto sighed. "Bye Kakashi-sensei."

"Bye Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

The Jinuruki started walking away. "Hey Naruto, go find Iruka and irritate him for me." Akari called after him.

"Ok." Naruto grinned and ran off.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait, hope you all liked it. So what did you guys think of the First Person point of view, should we use it more often.


	18. ch18 dinner with the Anoriyas

Kakashi put his hand on Akari's shoulder. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Mmm nope."

"Well lets go home and wait for her there…" He hesitated. "Can you walk ok?"

"….why?"

"I uh was just wondering in case you need help."

She smiled. "Ok, well I wouldn't mind some help."

"How about a piggy back ride?"

"Haha sounds good."

Kakashi knelt down for Akari to climb onto his back, she did so. Kakashi stood up and adjusted his arms under her knees. "You good up there?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi stared walking. "So what's your favorite food?"

"Um I'd say sweat onigiri, sushi, and meat."

"Mmm sushi sounds good, want to get some for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Kyten have medical conditions I should know about?"

"Kyten's left leg has a missing bone fragment, she broke her leg when we were nine."

"Ok, does she take medications?"

"Yeah a pill before bed."

"What about you?"

"Asthma, I've had it since I was born…don't you remember?"

"I never knew."

'Oh ok."

"What's Kyten's favorite food?"

"Onigiri with plums, I think."

"Alright, we're getting take out." He carried her on his back to a restraunt. In the restraunt he set her down at the counter.

A arm reached out from behind Kakashi, it wrapped around Kakashi's neck, the owner of the hand pushed Kakashi down so he was bending over, then the owners other hand balled in a fist and rubbed hard against the top of the Copy Cat's head.

Kakashi groaned. Sheik, Kakashi's childhood and best friend also the owner of the hand and arm, laughed. He let Kakashi stand straight.

Kakashi playfully elbowed Sheik in the lower rib cage. Akari smiled. "Hello She-" A body glomped Akari from behind, she turned her head to see the multi colored eyes that belonged to Yuri Anoriya.

Yuri grinned. "Hello Akari nee-chan!" She sang.

"Haha hello Yuri." Akari grinned widely back.

Kakashi smiled. "What are you two doing here?" He asked Sheik, while the girls began talking about random things.

Sheik shrugged. "I kinda forgot…"

Shaking his head Kakashi sighed. "Well Akari and I are getting food to take home to Kyten."

"Oh is she hurt?"

"Not that I know of, if she's not home we'll go find her or wait."

"Uh ok."

"Dare I ask, but would you two like to join us?"

"Join you for what?"

"…dinner Sheik, do you two want to join us for dinner?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be fun."

Kakashi nodded sadistically. "How is your head by the way?"

"Doesn't hurt as much anymore, but I'm having trouble remember things…as you can probably tell."

"It seems as though it comes and goes."

"Um sometimes."

Kakashi and Sheik ordered the food and paid for it. Both fathers gave their daughters piggy-back rides to the Hatake house.

"Girls will you please find Kyten." Kakashi asked, setting Akari and the food down. Akari searched the house.

Yuri jumped off of Sheik's back. "Yep, don't eat without us Mr. Kakashi!" Yuri giddily ran outside to find Kyten.

Kakashi smiled and looked up at his tall friend, who shockingly is taller than Jiraiya, but much skinnier. Sheik sat down on the couch. "You need to clean in here."

"Yeah I know, especially now that I have the girls."

"I know what you mean, but Yuri usually cleans for me."

"Lucky."

Yuri ran around outside until she saw Kyten rush past her to the house, she blinked then turned on her heel and followed Kyten.

The blue and gray haired Kyten swung the door open and ran to Kakashi's room. Kakashi jumped slightly when the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Found her." Akari smiled, Yuri accidentally running into him.

sharingan Kakashi glared slightly. "Ok smart alec go talk to her."

She shrugged. "I will."

"Now."

"Ok, ok." The only black haired Hatake grabbed her long blue haired friend and pulled her into the room on each side of Kyten. Kyten sobbed.

"What happened?" Akari asked looking at the spilled ramen on Kyten's shirt.

"I-" She mumbled the rest.

"Say again."

She buried her face in a pillow and blurted out a bunch of things.

"…I can't understand you when you talk to the pillow."

Kyten pulled the pillow a couple inches away and quickly spoke. "Iruka took me out for ramen. I fell off my chair and spilled my ramen." She wailed a small cry, and leaned into Yuri's lap.

Yuri hugged her. "It's ok Kyten nee-chan."

Akari sighed. "Did he do anything to you?"

"H-he just leaned toward me when I pulled my mask down, he asked very loudly if we had met before." She sobbed.

"Weird, we might have known him when we were younger."

"M-maybe, but I don't want him to see me now."

"You're going to have to let that go, it would be hard to avoid him when you're in the same village."

Yuri grinned. "He'll forget about it in no time, he's really, really nice!"

Kyten sobbed again. "Please don't hurt him, Akari."

"Eh why would I do that, you're the one that fell."

"Oh gee that's really nice to say to your upset sister."

"You're upset because you embarrassed your-"

Yuri glomped them both in a hug. "Stop arguing." She squealed playfully.

"Ok." "Fine" Kyten and Akari said in unison.

Yuri Anoriya climbed off them and grabbed their hands and pulled them into the living room. "Let's eat!"

Kyten quickly wiped her cheeks. Kakashi saw this and walked up to her and embraced her slightly. "You ok kiddo?" He whispered.

"K-kinda." She answered.

"If you want to talk about anything, don't be afraid to ask me. I know we're still getting to know each other again, but I want you to know you can come to me for anything."

"Ok, thanks." She sniffed.

Kakashi let go of her and kissed her forehead. Kyten smiled. "Let's eat now please." Kyten said.

Akari went into the kitchen and stopped. "Where are the plates dad?"

Kakashi grinned and chuckled. "Cabinet next to the sink."

"Ok thanks." Akari pulled out five plates and brought them in.

The group all sat down and gave a small thanks. After everyone had finished eating, Kakashi lit the fire and stretched out on one of the couches, Sheik stretched his long legs out in front of him. Yuri leaned comfortably against her father, while Kyten found a spot by Kakashi's head, and Akari took the recliner.

"So do you girls like it here in Kohona?" Sheik asked, yawning.

Akari answered first. "Um yeah, not much goes on though."

"Yeah it's peaceful." Yuri stated.

"Yeah, I like it, there's less stress. You can go through a day without something jumping in front of you." Kyten said, trying to forget earlier today.

"Good, I hope you stay for good…or until you get married." Sheik grinned.

Kyten blushed deep, deep red, Akari and Yuri laughed. Kakashi just raised his eyebrow disapprovingly at the thought of his daughters getting married. 'Nuh uh that wont happen for at least six years, I just got them back I'm not going to let any man take them away from me.' He thought.

Sheik's grin widened. "Do you girls have any crushes yet, that includes you too Yuri."

Yuri tilted her head and blinked. "Um…not that I know of."

Akari shrugged. "Nope, all the boys here are, oh how would you say it, not my type."

Kyten rolled her eyes. "You're just denying the fact that you might actually like, like somebody."

"No I'm serious I don't like, like any one here."

"Good." Kakashi said sitting up.

Sheik laughed. "You've hardly been with them and your fatherly instincts have already kicked in."

"Aren't you worried about Yuri getting married?"

"Well yeah, but that hasn't happened yet, so I don't have to worry. And Yuri will tell me anything that she's going to do."

Yuri grinned closing her eyes. "Yep!" She nodded.

There was an uncomfortable, silence for at the most five minutes, then Kakashi spoke breaking the silence. "Do you two want to help us move Akari and Kyten into the house."

Sheik blinked a couple times the shook his head slightly. "Huh?" He had spaced out, which in his case is no an unusual or good thing. About 13 years ago Sheik had hit his head on a mission, and then his toon and him were attacked, the person he fought slammed Sheik's head into a tree and then while they were retreating a stray kunai cut deep into his scalp, he was unable to block or dodge due to the dizziness of hitting his head. When his toon reached the village he collapsed and his head smacked the rocky ground. The doctors said he had received bran damage from all the hits, thankfully he was still able to function and be a ninja.

"Do you want to help move Kyten and Akari's things from their apartment to here?"

"Oh um yeah sure until it's are shift yeah we'll help."

"Uh huh!" Yuri jumped up and grabbed the twin's hands and pulled them outside, she pulled them a good block then stopped. "Um which way is it?"

Akari laughed, Kyten sighed. "It's that way Yuri." Kyten said and pointed in the direction.

Kakashi and Sheik had just reached them when Yuri started running in the direction of their old apartment. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and quickly pulled his masked, then he followed Yuri quickly catching up.

Sheik, Kyten, and Akari followed in pursuit. The group of five quickly moved everything that belonged to the girls from the apartment to their rooms at Kakashi's house. Kyten and Akari signed the lease of their apartment allowing them to leave permanently.

"Thanks for your help." Kyten smiled at the Anoriya's.

"Yep, no problem!" Yuri giggled.

Sheik nodded and looked his watch. "Mmm we should be going, it's almost our shift."

"Oh ok."

Kakashi handed them some left overs. "Dinner, we won't eat it anytime soon."

Yuri took it. "Arigato Mr. Kakashi!" She took off in the direction of the integration center, yes integration center Sheik and Yuri may be goofy, but they are some of the best integrators.

Sheik had spaced off again, he just stood there. Kakashi sighed and shook his shoulder. "Come on Sheik, you need to go to work."

Sheik jumped back to reality. "Wha?" He asked shaking his head.

"Work, you need to go to work."

"Oh right." He smiled." "Thanks." He left.

Akari blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Uh he has some brain damage. I think one reason he spaces out so much is because he's think about Takara, his wife. She disappeared during the Kyuubi attacked, around the time you did. Ever since he's been upset and trying to find her."

"Oh, has he gotten close?"

He shook his head. "No sadly."

"Bummer, we should help him took sometime." Kyten grinned.

The father smiled. "He'd appreciate that."

"When does he usually look?"

"Early morning, like four or five a.m."

"Uh ook."

"Well," Kakashi stretched. "it's about time to turn in, do you need anything?"

"Nope." Akari said.

Kyten shook her head, her mind suddenly going back to her embarrassment from before, she pouted slightly and went to her room, she took her pill for her leg."

All the Hatake's slowly fell asleep, they soundly slept for several hours until three a.m. when Akari jumped awake with a scream. Kakashi woke quickly and ran straight to her room, he was there in a mere second, Akari sat leaning against the wall panting. Kyten stood in the door way, she had just arrived.

Kakashi sat next to her. "What happened?"

"N-ni-nightmare." Akari shakily answered.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She thought for a second trying to remember her dream. "T-their hard to explain."

"Ok." He hugged. "It's ok now."

"Ye-yeah." She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

Kyten left with a small smile on her face. 'Dad's doing a great job trying to be a dad again!' She thought.

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

Yes I know two chapters in one night lovely huh! Well please review I really want opinions, suggestions, some light critism, to know things that fixed, and if you guys are starting to build a relationship with the characters? So please please review


	19. ch19 recovering

Kyten left with a small smile on her face. 'Dad's doing a great job trying to be a dad again!' She thought and went back to bed.

Akari cried herself to sleep in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi gently petted her backing helping her to relax. He slowly began falling asleep as well, after a few minutes they were both sound asleep.

Kyten awoke at ten a.m. and forced herself out of bed and into the kitchen to have breakfast, she looked in the sink to see stacked tubwear containers taking up most of the space and the plates they used last night were stacked on top. She gave a disgusted look at the dishes and looked around the surprisingly not too messy kitchen. She ran her hand through her long blue and gray hair that was down and gave herself a disgusted look. "I need a bath." She said walking to the bathroom, where some of Kakashi's clothes had been ditched, most of the them were either splattered or covered in blood. 'Well it's better than the kitchen.' She thought getting a laundry basket and piling the bloody clothes into it, she then took them to the laundry room and put in a load. Then she took her bath.

Akari stretched her legs, she was still being hugged by a sleeping Kakashi. Opening her eyes she took in Kakashi's musk scent, images began to flash in her mind.

__

**Flashback…Akari's P.O.V.**

_I cried loudly, laying on my bed, the sound of footsteps quickly followed, still crying I was lifted up. I opened my eyes and stared into my father's his one black and one red. Again I was rudely awaken by the single nightmare that invades my once sweet dreams. I stopped crying while he held me. He sighed. "It's ok now sweety." He gently kissed my forehead and laid me back down. Once he started to walk away I began crying again, I didn't want to be left alone. I was then picked up by someone else who's hands were much, much softer. Mommy carried K'ten and me into her and daddy's room and tucked us in next to her._

_Morning came quickly and I still slept soundly. Until daddy's worn hands lifted me up, he had awoken Kyten before by whispering to her, she was more of a morning person than me, I hated being awaken. I was set down in a chair, when my eyes open they rested on the blond haired ninja sitting across from me, he held Kyten in his lap. I glanced around at everyone and yawned and stretched._

_Kyten looked at me and grinned. "'Kari this is Lord Hokage." She jumped off his lap and skipped over to me._

_I pondered for a minute, looking at the Hokage. "Eh, not interested." I said 'I was awoke for this, meeting a man I already knew, but just didn't visit very often, I knew we had a new Hokage, but I didn't know who. Kyten's more curious when it comes to who's in charge…ok she's more curious when it comes to him. K'ten likes Mina'(Minato) he always plays with her.' jumping off the chair and going into the kitchen. I felt my daddy's gaping gaze follow after me. In the kitchen I grabbed myself some food and silently ate until the floor shook, I grabbed onto the chair that was next to me. When I came back into the living room…_

**End Flashback…back to 3rd person**

Akari blinked, she was slightly startled from what just happened. Carefully she pulled out of Kakashi's arms, and left the room. She waited outside the bathroom, waiting for Kyten to come out, she waited in a corner next to the door.

Kyten walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso that reached down just above her knees. She didn't notice Akari standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "Kyten." Akari blunted said.

Kyten jumped and spun around. She clutched the towel so it wouldn't fall.

"We need to talk." Akari's voice was completely serious, no tone of her regular sarcastic and blunt tone.

"Um ok, can I get dressed first?"

"Yeah, meet me on the roof." She left silently, trying hard not to forget what just happened. She jumped onto the roof and sat down to wait.

Kyten slowly dressed into her regular attire. 'What's gotten into her?' She thought. 'She looks like something serious just happened.' Kyten pulled her hair into modern French twist on each side of her head, the twist wrapped around her ears. She pulled up her mask then went side and jumped onto the roof. "What's up?"

"Something weird just happened." Akari began. Kyten waited for her to continue. "I think I just saw into the past."

"Ook, I think you need to go back to bed."

"I'm serious, you know how we can't remember anything from our life in Kohona, or how we got to the Rock Village or why."

"Um yeah."

"I think I just recovered some of the memory."

"Well what did you see?"

"I think we were about four and we were with dad and mom.." Akari repeated what she had seen to Kyten, she gave as much detailed as she could.

Kyten blinked. "That is weird, how did you see this?"

"I just breathed in dad's scent."

"Oook, but why didn't I remember anything when I was with dad."

"I don't know."

"Humph, no fair."

"You'll remember something soon, maybe."

"Hopefully." Kyten jumped off the roof and landed in front of a boy with long black hair and white eyes, he had a slight scowl on his face. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the something." He glared.

Akari jumped off the roof as well and landed behind Neji, her back facing his, her hands were ready to attack nessacary.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"A polite person would say their name first." Kyten scoffed.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, a shinobi of this village."

"Academy student's more likely, look at this stance."

"A real shinobi wouldn't be so tense when confronting a possible enemy." Akari stood slightly straighter, she dragged one of her feet across the ground, hitting Neji's foot with it, she widened his stance and used her hand to push his head and the rest of his body lower. She positioned him in the correct stance for approaching a stranger. "There." Neji glared at her, and went back to his regular stance.

"But we're not enemy, we're Leaf Kunochi. So get going twerp we have things to do." Kyten stated.

"What are your names?" Neji retorted.

"Akari Hatake." Akari walked around him and stood next to Kyten.

"I'm Kyten Hatake."

"Wait Hatake? Kakashi-sensei doesn't have any family."

"We're his daughters, so yes he has family." Kyten sighed." Now please leave."

Neji glared, 'what is that chakra coming from them?' He thought as he left.

Kyten sighed and went back into the house, Akari followed. "I wonder when you'll recover some memory." The shining crimson eyed Hatake stated.

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Kakashi asked stretching as him came in, he ran his fingers over the ceiling.

"Um…"

"What she wants for breakfast." Akari butted in.

He raised an eyebrow, his sharingan eye was closed. "Really?"

"Uh yeah, what do you want?" Kyten asked rubbing the back of her neck, a clear sign that they were hiding something.

'Well I see who's better at hiding things…at least for now.' He shrugged. "Not sure, but I need to head to the training grounds for a few hours and train my team, I have a mission after wards. So you'll be on your own today and most of tomorrow."

The two daughters both frowned. "Ok." They said in unison.

He smiled, they looked cute, almost like they were pouting. "I believe it's Kyten's turn for a mission."

"Oh yeah it is." Kyten grinned, she left to the Hokage tower.

"I'm sorry Kyten, but we're out of missions for the time. Would you like to train a team for a while, Gai has been trying to get a day off." The Third Hokage handed a paper to her.

Kyten pouted. "Sure why not."

Shuriken, Kunai, and senbon came shooting from all directions at Kyten. With the grace of a cat, she danced through them, looking for the attacker. 'Aha!' A petite figure was switching positions in the trees. Kyten made a hand sign and disappeared in a flurry of Sakura petals.

The person in the tress became alarmed. "Where did she go?" She stopped throwing shuriken into the clearing. Her question was immediately answered by a knife poised at her throat.

Kyten smiled. "I'm right here, Tenten." Tenten stiffened and waited for her temporary master to lower the knife, Kyten jumped to the ground. "You're going to have to do better than that." She said, putting her hand on her hip.

Neji appeared from the shadows and attacked Kyten. He used the 64 Palms and Kyten collapsed to the ground. "You shouldn't put your guard down, master." He smirked. "But you should know that if you're an ANBU."

Tenten jumped from the trees and stopped him from walking away. She had a worried look on her face. "Wait, Neji. Don't you think that was a bit far?" She asked, glancing at Kyten.

He turned back toward Kyten. "She's the one who wasn't paying attentio-" Neji was suddenly cut off by Kyten disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tenten fell to the ground because Neji had bumped her when he was taken aback. His face regained its angry expression. "A shadow clone!" He turned franticly to attack again, but was met with several shuriken pinning him to a nearby tree.

Kyten walked from the shadows, totally unharmed, and smiled again. "Like I said, you have to do better than that if you really want to beat me." She gave Tenten a pat on the head, while still facing Neji. "Tenten is better at hiding herself than you, Neji. If you're going to be the elite genin everyone knows you to be, act like it." Neji became even more aggravated, Tenten ran to him. Kyten walked off, saying over her shoulder, "Work on stealth. No lunch break until you master it."

Rain started to pour down. The streets became wet and muddy, as people hurried to shelter. Soon, the only person out in the bad weather was Iruka. The tired school teacher had abandon his class to the mercy of Akari for some fresh air. And air was indeed becoming fresher. Kyten too was plodding through the mud, trying to keep it from seeping into her shoes. Iruka walked into the tea shop once again, for some much needed coffee. Kyten walked through a few seconds later, but both were too far away to notice each other.

With the rain, brought a cranky Kiba. He stomped around looking for Kyten, scaring several cats scrounging for food in the alleyway. When he saw her bare legs sitting at the bar under the cloth door for the tea shop, he started toward it. Grumbles rolled out of his mouth and he opened the cloth.

Kyten sensed Kiba's agitated chakra and knew she was in for a good lecture. It wasn't Kyten's fault she abandoned Team 8 for Team 10 just because they were being uncooperative! She got up and hid behind the counter. Iruka leaned over and gave her a strange look. But before he could say anything, she looked up. "Oh...it's you." He said, smiling slowly. She grimaced. "Please don't give me away. Kiba is really tiffed at me for leaving him."

"Eh...Isn't he too young for you?" Iruka said, his hopes for her being crushed with every second.

"What?! Oh no. I am not his.." She coughed purposefully, "Girlfriend. I left him and the others for lunch...maybe. Oh no, here he comes!" Kyten ducked lower and hid her chakra. Kiba burst through and walked to the bench where Kyten used to be.

When he saw she wasn't there, Kiba walked over to Iruka. "Have you seen a girl with gray and blue hair and a mask around here?" He asked Iruka.

Iruka glanced at Kyten, who shook her head franticly she also mouthed the words. "No, no, no!" He turned back to Kiba and shrugged. "Nope." At that, Kiba turned and stalked back out the door. When he was at least 100 feet away, Iruka leaned over and grabbed Kyten's half-gloved hand. "Will you come somewhere with me?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She hesitated, but nodded and walked out with him.

By the time they had reached the park, it had stopped raining. Now the lake and the grass were shinning in the dusky light. Dark clouds still covered the sky blocking out the sun. Iruka spread his shinobi coat on the ground and sat Kyten down into it. She started blushing when he sat down next to her, still holding her hand. "Do you remember me?" He asked.

When Kyten finally had the courage to look into his eyes, she saw that they were brown and soft. She shook her head. Iruka, looking a little hurt from being forgotten, smiled. Her blue eyes were so captivating how they sparkled, and her hand was so soft. Something from past years overtook Iruka's usual sense of shyness and made him do something he'd never would have done, he pulled her into a captivating yet soft hug. Suddenly memories wer toggled in Kyten's head and they came roaring back.

_**Flashback….Kyten's P.O.V.**_

_I ran along the streets if Konoha, trying to escape my little sister and our best friend, Yuri. Both were in a mischievous/spring fever mood and were trying to make as much trouble as possible before our parents caught them. I turned a corner and ran into Iruka, my friend since we were 1 year old. He was two years older than me, but on days like this, we played together at the park with his parents usually. _

_"Oh, hi Iwuka." My speech was still a little bit amateurish, since I couldn't properly pronounce my R's yet. He laughed. "Hi, Kyten. Wanna go to the park with me? Mom, dad, and I are going to swim." He grabbed my hand and we both started running through the alley ways to the park. _

_Swimming was one of the most wonderful feelings in the entire world! Iruka and I splashed and played with his parents until my daddy came up the hill with a scowl on his face. He had been looking for me, so when he got here, he pulled me out of the water, and helped me get dressed. He gave a quick nod to Iruka's parents, the nod pretty much said 'thank you.' As we were walking back up, I waved to Iruka._

_"Bye! I'll see you again sometime!" He waved back. Daddy and I went home to mommy's yummy sandwiches._

_**End flashback… 3rd Person**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Sorry it took so long, yep they're recovering memory, you'll figure out in some of the flashbacks to come that they're memory was erased by someone, and they're recovering it, a lot of this memory will be recovered when they're near this person. Please R&R, definatly review please, I know quite a few people read this, by looking at how many views I've gotten, and if you're not too impressed with the story please tell me what I can do to fix it, and if any of you have any suggestions for things to happen then please send me an IM, for the people that do not have a fanfiction account, I accept annominous reviews so feel free to review. :)


	20. ch20 recovering cont

Kyten stared into space, she was shocked. 'Is this what Akati was talking about?'

Iruka, thinking he did something wrong, pulled away. "S-sorry."

Kyten blushed and blinked. "I-it's ok."

"Are you sure, you look dazed."

"I'm not dazed from the hug, just something that came with the hug."

"What's that?"

"Memory."

Iruka's face lightened up. "You remember me now?"

"Yeah somewhat."

He grinned wider than he's grinned in a long time. "Great!"

Kyten blushed, smiled, then giggled. "Yep!" She said cutely, which caused Iruka to blush deeply.

"So…um…do you want to have lunch?" He shyly asked.

Kyten blinked. "Sure, but no ramen please."

He smirked. "Don't worry I wont jump in your face again. " He stood and held his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her up.

The two started to a restraint, on their way they passed a person with black hair and brown eyes. Kyten and him locked eyes for a second. Kyten searched for a chakra signature from him, but found none. Letting the thought of him being an attacker go, she and Iruka continued their lunch date.

The stranger Kyten locked eyes with smiled slightly as he watched her walk by. 'This certainly will be interesting.' He thought. He started walking to the Hokage tower.

Kyten and Iruka enjoyed their first date, they ate at a dumbling shop and shared several sticks of them, and had individual bowls or soup. The talked about things that happened in their pasts and their likes and dislikes. Around the end of their date Raido appeared. "Hokage-sama would like to see you two." He said then left.

The two looked at each other then got up and went to the Hokage tower.

Once in the Hokage's office they saw a translator and the person with black hair and brown eyes that they had passes before their dated. Kyten looked at the man confused, he turned and smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Iruka said.

"I'll tell you when our third person arrives." The 3rd stated.

A few minutes after he said this Akari landed on the window sill behind him. "Yes?" She stated.

"Stand next to your sister and we'll begin."

Akari did as told and stood next to her looked at the stranger.

"Go ahead." The Hokage said looking at the stranger.

"_My name is Sento."_ The man signed with his hands. He is unable to speak so he uses sign language. "_I need some escorts to Amegakure, I'm delivering a message to their leader, I gave your Hokage the same message."_

"What was the message?" Akari asked.

__

"That's the Hokage's business, not yours."

"Why do you need three escorts?" Iruka asked.

__

"The information I have is valuable to all village leaders, many people are trying to kill me, including Akatsuki."

"How did you get here then?"

__

"Escorts from Suna dropped me off at the gate."

"Sento-san is a high paying customer Iruka, and his information is valuable, please don't question him futher." The Hokage said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

"It's fine."

"When well you be ready to leave Sento-san?" Kyten asked.

__

"Now if you're ready."

The three Shinobi got ready to go, once ready they met up with Sento, then left the village.

"How far away is Amegakure?" Akari said walking backwards, since she was infront.

__

"3Days run."

Sento signed. _"But I have bad asthma, and lost my enhaler so I can't run."_

"If we walk that'll make it 5 to 7 days." Iruka did the math in his head.

'Ohh smart and quick.' Kyten blushed.

"_Yes sorry."_ Signing Sento yawned.

"We could carry you, that would make it go faster." Akari suggested.

Sento blinked shocked. "_I'd rather not have that kind of physical contact."_ 'Why am I not surprised she said that.' He thought.

"Uh fine." Akari sighed. 'He obviously doesn't have a wife or girlfriend.' "Or you could ride on Haru, my wolf or Yubuki, Kyten's tiger."

__

"I'm allergic

"To both tigers and wolves?" Kyten raised an eyebrow.

__

"Anything in the cat and dog family."

Kyten exchanged a glance with Iruka. "Ok then, well let's go."

Sento sighed as they continued walking.

While the group set out the Shinobi still in Kohona prepared for the final stage of the Chunin exams, the participating countries had left for a month to train their remaining participants. Most of them came back a few days before the final exam, but they stayed in their hotel rooms mostly.

Yuri Anoriya had the day off and decided to find someone to play with. When Akari and her are together they're trouble for certain passer byers, some have had paint cans dropped on their heads, others have been tripped by whips or tripped/slipped on glass. But the girls ment no real harm.

Yuri ran around searching for her victim. She came across three Sand Shinobi, also known as the Sand Siblings. She stopped in front of them and grinned widely.

"Can we help you?" Temari asked raiser an eyebrow.

"I don't know can you?" Yuri giggled.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked away. Kankuro just stood there next to Temari, Yuri as goofy as she is followed Gaara. Gaara stopped and she ran into his gourd. Gaara blinked and turned around. "What do you want?" He asked.

"To play!"

"Then go play with the academy kids."

"But," She began pouting. "I want to play with you."

Gaara gave her a weird. "No, I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're talking to me!"

He sighed and started walking away. Yuri quickly took pursuit.

"Leave me alone!" Gaara snapped.

"No."

"Why?"

"You're fun!" She said poking him in the arm.

"Stop." Gaara warned her, he lifted his hand preparing to surround her with sand.

"OK!" Yuri said jumping onto a roof and running to a different one.

Gaara sighed in relief. 'Finally, what a weird girl.'

The young Anoriya ran along the roof tops to the interrogation center. She raced in there and into the room Ibiki was in, he was interrogating a rouge ninja that some ANBU had caught. "UNCLE IBIKI!" She squealed and ran up to hug him.

The rouge gave Ibiki a confused and weirded out look. 'Good a distraction.' He lifted the chair slightly and slowly started walking to the open door.

"Yuri I'm busy." Ibiki set her down, he grabbed the back of the chair that the rouge was in, and yanked it back causing him to sit back down.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"Well go play with Kyten and Akari."

"They're on a mission."

"You're dad?"

"In a meeting."

"One of the Hyuuga's."

"Preparing for Chunin exams."

"Anko."

"Working."

He sighed. "Go find someone to play with ."

"I did, but he told me to leave."

"Find someone else."

"Ok." She pouted and left.

"Where were we?" Ibiki asked turning back to his prisoner.

Yuri ran around searching for a victim, but everyone was busy.

Sento yawned as they continued walking. Akari was walking in front of everyone still she was about six yard in front of him. "You still alive back there?" She looked back at them.

Sento nodded trying to keep his eyes open. 'Crap, stay awake!' He yelled in his mind. His body gave way and fell mid step.

Iruka was quickly next to him, he checked Sento's pulse."Looks like he just passed out from lack of sleep."

Kyten sighed. "Good…in a way."

Akari came back to them, she did a serives of hand signs, bit her thumb and summoned Haru.

"What are you doing?" Iruka almost snapped. "He's aller-"

"We'd waste time by waiting for him to wake up, plus we're jus outside of enemy territory we could be attacked at anytime." Akari took out her blanket and threw it over Haru's back. "Kyten can you help me please."

"Fine." Kyten helped Akari life Sento off of the ground and put him on Haru's back. "If he has an allergic reaction it's your fault." Akari ignored the comment and petted Haru's nose. "Walk softly so you don't wake him." Haruo turned his head and smelled Sento, instantly he growled feircly and leaned enough for Sento to slide off his back, Sento woke to the sudden crash. He looked up at Haru and backed away he crawled back in a crab walk. He held his arm up in an attempt to protect himself. Haru flashed his teether and growled. "Haru stop it!" Akari said, he didn't listen he took a step toward Sento. "Akari! Control him!" Kyten snapped stepping in front of Sento. "Back, Haru, back." She ordered getting in front of him. "Heal!" "Just unsummon him." Iruka stated. "We can't he has to be out for at least half a hour before we can." Iruka walked over to Sento and helped him up. "Don't worry Sento-san. Akari will gain control of her wolf." Iruka said kindly reassuring him. Haru growled louder and crouched down preparing to pounce. Akari now had enough, she smacked Haru on the nose. "NO!" She snapped. Haru stoped and cowered back a little bit. Kyten sighed. "Finally, are you ok Sento-san?" Sento nodded slightly. 'Dumb wolf.' He mentally cursed. He mentally whacked himself in the head. 'Ugh Hidan's rubbing off onto me.' "That was stupid Akari!" Kyten snapped at her. "How was I supposed to know Haru would do that!" Akari returned. "Exacltly how you cam up with you brilliant plan. THINK!" "Hey girls, stop fighting." Iruka got in between them before they were at each others throats. "If you didn't like it why didn't you try to stop me?" "He's your wolf, you're supposed to know how he'd react to strangers!" Kyten scolded. "He only reacts like that if the person's an enemy we've fought before." Akari blinked, she looked at Sento. Sento gave her a confused look. "Akari you've gone insane." Kyten stated. "We've never seen Sento before." "He could be-" "No, he has no chakra signature." Iruka sighed. "Quit arguing and let's just finish our mission." Sento's shoulders dropped in relief. 'They're too easy, it's sad to call them ANBU. Maybe they wont be any use to Akatsuki...hopefully.' He thought. They continued, Haru still growled at Sento everytime he saw him, but Akari kept him from attacking. Thirty minutes passed and Akari unsummoned Haru. "Bye boy." She saved as he disappeared. "Let's rest here for the night." Kyten said. "I'll make the fire." Akari cheered slightly. "Pyro." Kyten stated. "It's a good thing you haven't larned any fire jutsu's." "That's not a good thing." "Yes it is, if it wasn't the whole village would be burned down." "Not true." "The academy would, that's for sure." Iruka joked. Akari ignored the comments and pilled up some wood, she took out a small box of matiches. She fiddled with a match trying to get it lit. "Do you need help?" Kyten asked. "No." She continued fiddling with them, she finally got it lit. Holding it down so it would light the fire. Sento came over with some dry grass and put it under the match. "Thank you Sento-san." Sento nodded and moved away. The fire was lik and the gorup had eaten. Iruka and Kyten were sitting next to each other holding hands, one of their first steps in dating. Akari was sitting on the other side of the fire cleaning her swords. Aoba appeared behind Iruka and whispered in his ear. Iruka sighed and nodded. "I need to get back there's no one to fill in for me at the academy." He stood up. Kyten frowned. "Ok, break a leg." She said as he disappeared. Sento yawned and sat up. "You should sleep Sento-san, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." He shook his head and signed. "I'll be fine." "You sure?" He nodded. There was an awkward silence, then Sento began signigh. "I heard that you two have some sort of 'special' chakra." "Um yes we do." "Why type of chakra is is?" "We don't know exactly we just found out." "How did you find out?"  
"Some jerk Akatsuki member told us." He sighed inwardly. "Ok...you don't need to rest on the behalf of me, I'm able to keep up with you." "Are you sure, it's no problem waiting for you to rest up." "I'll be fine." "Ok then." They all packed up their things and began walking to Amegakure. They walked for a few days nonstop. KYten and Akari were both shocked that Sento was able to keep up with this pace without getting tired. "Alright we're resting." Kyten said pushing Sento down to a sitting position. Senot rolled his eyes. 'Ugh my chakra's getting low, I need us to keep moving...I guess it wouldn't be too bad if my transformation jutsu were to drop, I'm not wearing my cloak...I don't think I am at least.' His thoughts wondered, he stood up and signed. "I'll be right back." He went deeper into the woods, away from the senses of the girls. He did a hand sign, a small puff of smoke surrounded him and what was once black hair to to a grayish silver and his once brown eyes to to a crimson red similar to the sharringan. He observed himself. 'Good my cloak's in my backpack.' He sighed as he recieved communication from Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. _"Where are you?"_ Pein's voice echoed through his mind. "A personal mission." _"Get back here in twenty-four hours, you have a set of missions that have to be done."_ "I'll be back when I'm finished, those missions can wait." There was a growl from Pein. _"Get back here imediatly or I will deal with you myself."_ That threat was never good coming from the leader and he never took it back. Sooner sighed. "My personal mission will be finished soon. I should be in Amegakure by tomorrow night. Tell Konan to stay out of my room please...sir." _"Tell her yourself."_ Pein said cutting of the connection. Sooner turn back into his diquise and returned to the girls. Akari and Kyten were eating some of the food they had bought. "Is everything ok Senot-san?" Akari asked as she held a stick of dango in her mouth with her teeth. He nodded. "Everything is perfectly fine." Sento signed, when he finished his last sign, Akari tackled him to the ground. A three-bladed syth passed over their heads, it stuck into the tree, just above Kyten's head. "Stay down Sento-san, get behind Kyten." Akari instructed as she got off him, she stayed crouched. Right above her head was a cable that was connected to the syth, Akari watched the cable, someone was pulling on it. Kyten pulled two giant wind shuriken off their holster on her back and several kunai out of her back pouch, she readied to throw them at who ever came toward them or more of her sister. A loud irrating series of cuss words boomed through out the woods. "BEEP KAKUZU, IT'S BEEP STUCK!" The voice complained a much quieter voice followed but it was too quiet and too distant to be coharent. "I WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN IT IF YOU HADN'T BEEP TOLD ME ENEMY NINJA WERE OVER THERE!" Akari looked back at Kyten, Kyten nodded. Akari pulled out her ANBU sword and pushed her chakra through it, she cut the cable. "WHAT THE BEEP!!!" The voice screamed followed by a thump. "Idiot." The loud mouths partner stated, they were closer. Akari turned toward Kyten and pointed up at the syth. Kyten rolled her bright blue eyes, she set her hand on the tree trunk, and vinese slithered up the brass trunk, the vine wrapped around the handle of the syth and pulled it out. Kyten made the vines strech out and give the syth to Akari. Akari grabbed it and stood up, she prepared to fight.  
"I'M GONNA BEEP KILL THE BEEP THAT BROKE MY CABLE!" He yelled as he came into the clearing, he wears an  
Akatsuki cloak, has silver hair that is slicked back and pink eyes. He glared at Akari. "You beep, get your hands off my syth." Kyten glared at him and threw her kunai at him. "Don't call her that!" She snapped. The Akatsuki member didn't try to dodge, he let the kunai hit him, he smirked. "Nice throw beep number two, that actually kinda hurt." His partner came up behind him, the only detail you could see was his bright green eyes. "You're just going to make them want to kill you even more." He said. 'That must be Kakuzu, now who's the loud mouth.' Kyten readed to throw her giant demon shuriken. "Beep I can't die by the hands of these mortals." The silver haired said. "Hidan quit arguing and start fighting you said you didn't want help." Akari's eyes narrowed, she pulled how her bingo book and tossed it back to Kyten. "They're in there, Kakuzu is a ex-WaterFall shinobi, there isn't much on him yet." Kakuzu chuckled. "Smart child, it's good to know your enemies. He spotted Sento behind Kyten. "A package?" Akari raised the syth. "Don't go near him or you'll have signed a one way ticket to your death." Hidan laughed. "You don't scare us." A large puff of smoke surrounded them, as a 15ft tall Yubuki stood over Kyten and Sento. "How about now?" Kyten glared. Yubuki growled at them. "Good girl." Akari smirked. "Ah these are the beep ANBU that beep Sooner was talking about." Hidan said looking up at the large teeth that belonged to Yubuki. "Is this what he was bit by?" "No he was bit by a wolf." Kakuzu sighed. Sent grabbed his back pack and moved behind the trees. Akari jumped at Kakuzu and swung the syth at his head, he put up his arm and allowed it to hit, as he hardened his flesh. Using his other hand he grabbed her leg. His arm slithered futher out, there were tentacle thread type things keeping his arm connected to his body, Akari was now hanging upside down about 12ft off the ground, she growled at him. Kyten threw one of her demon shuriken at the threads, Kakuzu moved his arm and chucked Akari at Kyten. Yubuki thankfully caught Akari's leg in her teeth to keep Akari from hitting Kyten, who was holding her other demon shuriken. Kakuzu handed Hidan his syth. Hidan grinned. "Good, these beep will make great sacrifices!" Kyten glared at him as Yubuki set Akari down. Akari shook her head like a dog would when it gets out of water. She looked where Sento had once been crouched. "Kyten, where's Sento?" The older sister shrugged. "You find him, Yubuki and I will keep these jerks busy." "Ok, I'll be quick, be safe." Akari said running off in the direction Sento's scent was coming from. Kyten glared at the Akatsuki members. "Which one of you two wants to die first?" "How 'bout you?" Hidan snickered as he began to charge at her. Kyten jumped onto a branch but he managed to scratch her leg with his syth. Akari ran through the woods she stopped where Sento's scent was the strongest. Quietly she peeked around a tree and saw Sento disappear in smoke, when the smoke faded there stood an Akatsuki member. 'Crude!' Akari snapped mentally. Soonder adjusted his cloak. "I know you're there child, you can come out." He said, his back to her. Akari revealed herself. "Akatsuki huh? So what was the information you told Lord Hokage?" "That's still non of you business, no matter who I am." "Was it actual information?" "Mmmhmm." He said tying his ex-Kohonakagure headband arround his neck. Sooner turned around to face her, his crimson eyes gleamed. 'Her eyes haven't changed one bit.' "You! You're that member Haru bit!." She growled readying herself to fight. "So you do remember me." "It's hard when I didn't see your face before, but your stance and stucture are the same as that one member." Before Sooner responded he began running in the direction Kyten was, Akari not far behind. 'This isn't good, I need to hurry!' Sooner thought. Hidan pulled the blade that had Kyten's blood on it closer to his face, he was about to lick it until Sooner appeared next to him and threw him back, in the process Sooner grabbed the syth and wiped the blood off of it. "Sooner-san?" Kakuzu stated slightly surprised. "Get back to your missions now!" Sooner ordered. "You ain't the beep Leader so beep off!" Hidan snapped getting up. Kyten dropped down next to Akari. "Where's Sento?" "There." Akari pointed at Sooner. "Are you saying we've been escorting an Akatsuki member this whole time!" Kyten snapped, Akari shrugged. "Wait," Kyten examined Sooner more. "isn't he the guy we fought with dad!" "What are you doing here Sooner-san?" Kakuzu questioned. "Personal business." He muttered, glaring. "That involed these two Kunoichi?" "My business is non of your concern." He pulled out some poisoned senbon. "Now continue onto your mission." Kakuzu and Sooner glared at eachother. "Let's go Hidan, Leader-san wants us back." "Tsk, great." Hidan sarcasticly commented, the two 'zombie brothers' left. Sooner put his senbon back, Akari tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground, and Kyten came and stood in front of him. "Now what is your personal business?" Kyten crouched down and pulled out a kunai. "It is still non of your business." Sooner said, his mind working out options for an escape. Akari dug her elbo into his side. "Wrong answer." "....I was just curious on how much you two had actually grown." Kyten and Akari gave eachother confused looks, then memories flooded back into their minds. **_Kyten's flashback...Kyten's POV._** _A fairly tall blue man held Akari up by the collar of her shirt, mommy glared at the two men, one of the windows were open making it difficult to hear waht the men were saying, because of the roaring from outside. The younger blue man dropped Akari, she grabbed something and ran over to me, she skidded to a stop and dropped onto her knees. "Hold dis please." She asked dropping a backpack in front of me._ _"Why?" I asked looking in it, there was somthing white and something black. by the time I looked back up Akari was digging in the closet._ _There were two loud thunks and I looked past mommy and saw the teenage blue man laying on the ground a gray haired man running toward the older blue guy. After a few minutes of watching the two men fight and memorizing their moves, Akari came back over to me with a couple of things, she put them in the back pack. Mommy picked both of us up and jumped back first through the glass of the window. The gray haired man's body faded from my sight, las I saw was that he was thrown back by the blue father._ **_End Kyten's flashback..._** **_Akari's flashback...Akari's POV._** _Mommy had taken us out of the village for some reason, now we were waiting for someone for something, I really have no idea what is going on. But I had gotten bored so I went into the woods and climbed onto a tree, I was on a hight branch, I looked toward the village and saw the two Kirigakure Ninja that had attacked us, they were heading in our direction and from the look of it, they hadn't spotted me yet. My leg strength and chakra control both weren't that large, but I took my chances. I leaped to a branch that was in the direction they were going. From the sound of what I could hear the younger boy, Kisame was complaining about not being able to actually fight._ _I was about to look back when I was suddenly picked up. The man that picked me up truned around and practicly hugged me very tightly. I felt a few small pokes in my back and then something wet started to soak my the back of my shirt, the poke wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. There was suddenly a large thud and me and my captor slid across the gound. I heard a quiet yelp of pain from my captor, he picked me up and set me down next to him._ _The two Mist ninjas landed in front of us, I finally looked at my savior, it was the gray haired man from before at our house._ **_End Akari's flashback...3rd Person._** Kyten blinked. "Y-you're that man that helped us out of Kohona." Sooner nodded, he gently pulled himself from under Akari. Akari watched him. "Do you know what happened to mom?" He didn't answer Akari's question. "It seems you two have been training with your 'special' chakra." "Yes we have, but the only two people that can train us are almost always busy or no one can find them." Kyten stood up, she still glared at Sooner. 'Even though he helped us when we were younger, doesn't make him good now!' The gray haired Akatsuki member stood there concidering some facts. "Why did you help us with those two other Akatsuki members.?" "Hm Hidan is a pain, he's too cocky, but he knows which members not to mess with and Kakuzu follows orders from superiors." "Ook, but why did you help us?" He sighed, "No reason." he said, as his eyes began to glow brightly. Akari watched his eyes for a moment, the brightness flickered and brightened again. "Are you inserting chakra into your eyes, I mean you 'special' chakra." He nodded. "would that cause the same effect as the Manegeko Sharingan?" Kyten asked remember seeing Itachi use it before. Another nod from Sooner, he closed his eyes. 'To be able to but his chakra in his eyes like that, he must have good chakra control.' Akari's curiosity got the best of her. "What would happen if you insert too much chakra?" His usually frown grew into a more noticable one, he looked down. "I'd lose my eye sight." "Oh." Akari smiled at him. "Don't worry I doubt you'll do that." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way." 'He's so.....what's the word....gloomy." Kyten thought. "KYTEN!!!! AKARI!!!!" A female voice called, a large Raven soared over the trees it cawed. "Yuri." KYten said surprised. Yuri just entered the clearing when Sooner disappeared. Akair and Kyten's minds suddenly regained another memory. **_Flashback...3rd Person_** _"Akari, Kyten, you have have a visitor." Tsunade called._ _The seven year old twins rushed to the door, in hopes it was either their mother, Deidara their teammate, or their sensei. But saddly it wasn't any of their hopes intead it was. "Sooner!" The both yelled and hugged his legs._ _He smiled and patted their heads. Sooner would occasionally stop by and train the girls a little bit. The girls had ceased in calling him 'uncle' since they had grown out of the phase of calling all male adults clost to them 'uncle' and all female adults 'aunt'._ _"Sooner said he wanted to eat with us." Tsunade smirked at him, knowing all well that Sooner never ate, he was anerexic._ _He gave her a small glare._ _"Are you really going to eat, 'cause last time you didn't?" Kyten asked looking up at him, the mask she wore was still too big for her and slid down often, there was a small tear in the mask under the left eye._ _"Is that your dad's mask?" Sooner asked._ _"His old one yeah."_ _"Oh, um yeah I'll eat a little," He smiled sweetly. "but I'm not staying long, this is a one day visit."_ _"Awww." The girls whined in unison, Tsunade had moved to the kitchen to warm up left overs from yesterday's dinner._ _They all ate not so silently, the girls questioned Sooner about training things and a bunch of random things and Tsunade teased Sooner. After dinner Sooner and Tsunade sat outside watching the girls spare._ _"What have you been up to Sooner?" Tsunade asked taking a drink of her Sake._ _Sooner glanced at her and then looked back at the girls. "Things."_ _"Is that it? You haven't gotten a steady job or anything?"_ _"....not exactly." Sooner sighed. "I'm still a ninja, I'm just working for a different village at the moment, Kohona bored me." That was a clear lie and Tsunade knew it._ _"Sooner, I know all well that isn't true, you only left because-."_ _"Grandma Tsunade!" Akari yelled._ _"What!?" Tsunade snapped._ _Akari pouted and pointed up, above her was Kyten hanging upside down, her foot caught in a rope that had been used when the girls were practicing with traps._ _Tsunade sighed. "Sooner would you mind?"_ _Sooner slowly stood up, he moved as though he was in pain, but didn't let his face show it. He walked over to the tree Kyten was hanging in and pushed her up slightly so she wasn't upside down anymore, thankfully the rope was long and Kyten wasn't hanging to far off of the ground, other why's Sooner wouldn't have been able to push upright, he wasn't the tallest person, actually he was about the same height as Itachi. Sooner cut the rope and set Kyten down._ _"Thank you." Kyten sad sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck like Kakashi does._ _Sooner sighed and nodded his 'you're welcome', he went back and sat next to Tsunade. "It's about time for them to go to bed isn't it?"_ _"Yes."_ _"Is it ok if I tuck them in?"  
"Um sure, if you really want to."_ _"I do."_ _"O-ok."_ _A few minutes later Sooner had taken the girls to their room and tucked them in after they had gotten cleaned up and changed. He stayed with them until they were sound asleep, when they were he sat next to Kyten's head and gently kissed her forehead then did several hand signs and set his hand on her head, he closed his eyes as he search for the correct thoughts, this was something the Yamanaka's taught him when he was little. When he finished he did the same thing to Akari, then he quickly left and walked into the livingroom and met the curious eyes of Tsunade._ _"What?" He asked._ _"You look like you just did something bad." Tsunade said blockhing his path, he didn't respond. "I know you Sooner, what did you just do?"_ _"Obviously you don't know me as well as you think." He said as he disappeared._ _Tsunade's teeth glenched together as she ran to the girls' room, she quickly looked them over, there was no physical harm done to them. She sighed and left the room. "What did you do to them Sooner?!" She said quietly to herself._ _The next morning the girls woke up at their usual time and did their routine. Kyten walked past the fridge, stopped, looked at a picture of them and Sooner. "Hey Grandma Tsunade, who is this?" She said pointing to Sooner._ _"You know who that is, quit fooling around." Tsunade answered._ _"No I don't, I'm not fooling around either."_ _Her eyes widened. 'So that's what you did....idiot!'_ **_End Flashback...._** Akari's teeth clenched togheter when she growled. "That-" Her sentance was cut off by Kyten slapping the back of her head. "Don't say what I think you were going to say." The older sister stated, a clear tint of anger in her eyes. "Yuri what do you need?" "Uncle Orochimaru just attacked the village...it's destoryed." Yuri said in a slightly goofy tone. "What!?" The twins yelled and instantly began running to the village, momentarily forgetting their anger at Sooner, Yuri followed quickly. Sooner appeared in his apartment to find Konan sleeping in his recliner, he sighed. "Well there goes that plan.' He thought referring to sitting in his recliner and reading one of his billions of books. Sooner went to his room to grabb one of the many blankets off his bed, there was a large pile of probably twently blankets, although he never slept...purposly at least, his apartment was cold because the heater was broke. It was cold enough that snuggling...or being snuggled by Konan wouldn't even keep you warm. Sooner dug through the pile to find Konan's favorite blanket, once he found the white blanket he went back to the living room and covered her up. Konan and Sooner had been dating for fifteen years, six years after he joined Akatsuki. Although they've been dating for so long he still hadn't made any real commitment, he gave her no ring for proposal, nor no signal that he wants to get married. Konan stirred slightly, he hand coming up the the side of her head as she stretched. "Sooner?" She said in her sleep. He smiled. "Good night Konan." He said kissing her cheek, he went into his spare room, that had no door, and he lounged in one of the chairs and begun reading. The Jonin and other Shinobi stood around Sarutobi's lifeless body, most of them were surprised that he was dead, others understood now, Orochimaru was becoming a big threat if he was capable of this. Sheik frowned and rested her arm on Kakashi's shoulder. "What was sensi after?" He whispered. Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe his revenge on the village." He sighed and pulled his Hitai-ate over his sharingan eye. Jiraiya looked at the Hatake. "You're right." "Oh?" Jiraiya nodded and begun to explain the movements he had recorded of Orochimaru's. Yuri looked around confused. "What's wrong?" Kyten asked. "Where's that boy I met, he should be here." "Who is it?" "He was one of the chunin exam particapants, I haven't seen him since the final stage started." "Oh." Kyten stated as she continued to the run down village. **_Flashback..._**

_Late at night a small girl snuck through the streets of Konoha. Her trusty whips were secured at her hip. She had a secret meeting she had to be at by midnight.....three minutes ago. Some new prisoners had been brought in yesterday morning, ones that had information on Orochimaru's whereabouts. Of course she already knew where to find him but no one believed her. Oh well. _

_A flash of red entered her sites. 'Wait a minute who was that?' She didn't remember ever seeing him before. Forgetting all about her meeting the girl crepted towards a boy with fiery red hair sitting on a roof. (guess who) She crouched getting ready to pounce. 'Three....two....one...go!' With a powerful leap the girl flew through the air heading straight for the boy sitting ignorant of her presents. His eyes widened in surprise when their bodies made contact. _

_"Hi!! I'm Yuri, what's your name?" She asked unfazed by the frightening glare she was getting from the boy. When he didn't answer she pouted._

_He jumped out from under her, his eyes wide. "Get away from me!" He growled. _

_She cocked her head like a bird. "But I can't, I'm the welcoming committee!! Welcome to....to.... um...here!" She grinned proud of herself. _

_'This girl is crazy' Thought the boy taking a step back. _

_A sandy blonde teenager stuck her head out the window "I-is everything alright G-Gaara?" She hesitantly asked._

_Yuri leaned off the edge of the roof. "Hi!!! Who are you? I'm Yuri! The Welcoming Committee!" _

_The teenager jumped back with a cry waking the others in the room. Two other faces appeared in the window, the younger one raised an eyebrow "Who the heck are you!"_

_"Hi I'm Yuri! What's your name?" She asked cheerfully perched on the edge of the roof, she waved and with each swing of the arm she slid farther off. _

_The younger one stepped back. "Um is it me or is she not all there in the head." He whispered to his team mate and sister, Temari, she nodded amazed that Yuri was still alive. _

_Gaara wasn't sure whether he should move or not. He moved slowly back trying to get away from the only thing on earth that could make a demon cower in fear. Unfortunately his moving caught the attention to the one he was trying to get away from...sadly. _

_Yuri sprang at the cute red head, clutching him close. "Kawaiiii!" She shouted hugging him like a stuffed animal. The rest of his team climbed up, only to stop and stare at the 'should be dead' girl hugging the untouchable Gaara. … It truly was a site to see._

_"Yuri, did you forget something?" A man jumped down onto the roof. _

_Yuri looked up, "Umm...........no" She widened her eyes knowing it was hard to resist them._

_The man shook his head. "Let him go Yuri, you have somewhere to be. " She started to say something but he cut her off "No you can't take him with." She pouted. _

_Gaara gasped for air, only his pride kept him from crawling franticly behind his siblings and Sensei. _

_Yuri slowly walked up to the man "But Uncle Ibiki, Pwease!!?" She tried again, pulling her best cute look._

_He shook his head. "Come on, let's go." He gently led her away. "Sorry for all the trouble she caused." He said before jumping off. _

_The sand ninjas blinked, Konoha, was weird_.

**_End Flashback..._**

Once the three girls had reached the village all enemy ninja had left and the villagers had come back from their hiding places. Both Kyten and Akari froze in their tracks when they saw the damage. The girls' eyes were wide, Yuri stopped along with them, she watched them.

"I'm going to find dad!" Kyten yelled as she began running to the battle arena.

Akari snapped to reality, she had been relasping what had happened by observing all of the damage and dead bodies. "Wait, Kyten!" The younger twin beckoned running after Kyten.

Yuri Anoriya blinked. "Ook then." She said shrugging. Yuri ran after her best friends, her thoughts wondering off, Yuri cocked her head, causing her long blue hair to fall to the side. 'I wonder what Uncle Orochimaru is doing.' She grinned, and did a sharp 'u-turn', she ran back out of the village and went in a random direction.

Akari glanced back to where she though Yuri would be. 'Where did she go?'


	21. Important!

**Dear readers,**

**I have recently started rewriting this fanfiction, it will be called "First Twins." instead of "The First Twins of Kohona."**

**The rewriten version will be better, the chapters should be long and contain more information about the characters, including Shiek and Yuri. The prologe will not be 7 chapters again, it should only be one. I cannot give you an estimate of when I will put it up, but I will, if you add me to your author alerts you'll know. I recomend that, not just because I want alerts(I'd rather those alerts be used on my fics) but because it will be easier for you.**

**Thank you for all of your patience and reviews.**

**-SaiW.**


End file.
